¿Lo que se hace puede no traer consecuencias?
by camiSXN
Summary: Naruto se va de konaha escapando de sus sentimientos para olvidar a su mejor amigo sasuke, pero volvera con los pantalones bien puestos dispuesto a todo.Humor,amor,venganza contra alguien malo.Sasuxnaru,Obitoxkakashi.universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! soy yo de nuevo subiendo este fic que viene con continuacionn!(se escuchan aplausos) si por fin se me ocurrio una idea jajaj XD ojala les guste y FELIZ DIA DEL SASUXNARU WIIIIIII! Y LOVE NARUTOO n.n**

**pasenlo super bien! **

** ¿Lo que se hace puede alguna vez no traer consecuencias?**

En la ciudad de Konoha vivía un joven rubio de ojos azules y con tres marquitas a cada lado de sus mejillas, este joven de 16 años se encontraba en un problema, ya que se había dado cuenta de algo…

-no puedo quedarme aquí si tengo estos sentimientos por mi mejor amigo, es imposible-se dijo a si mismo-tengo que irme, quizás me reciban ero-sennin y oba-chan, definitivamente me iré con ellos-decía mientras terminaba de preparar las maletas y escribía una carta dirigida a sus amigos-llamaré a Hinata ella me ayudará-dijo mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba el número de su mejor amiga.

-¡Hina-chan! Necesito que me ayudes-decía desesperado Naruto-¿puedes venir a mi casa ahora? es urgente ttebayo.

-iré enseguida-dijo para luego cortar.

Luego de treinta minutos de larga espera para Naruto tocaron el timbre y corrió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hina-chan por fin llegas!-dijo Naruto abrazando a la morena-entra rápido-dijo mientras tiraba el brazo de una sorprendida Hinata.

-Naruto ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?-preguntó asustada.

-Hinata, me voy del país y necesito que leas esta carta a nuestros amigos.

-pero Naruto no te puedes ir así de repente, por lo menos dime por que te vas-dijo preocupada.

-Hinata, me enamoré…del teme-dijo en un susurro lastimero, abrazando a su amiga.

-Naru pero eso no tiene nada de malo-dijo consolando a su amigo y correspondiendo el abrazo.

-no lo entiendes, Sasuke jamás de amaría, además estaría traicionando a Sakura-chan-dijo sollozando y apretando su abrazo.

-no es así y sabes que Sasuke ve a Sakura solo como a una amiga, además estoy segura de que siente algo mas que amistad hacia ti-dijo separándose del ojiazul y viéndole a los ojos.

-Hina-chan no quiero arriesgarme, sabes todo lo que sufrí por el desprecio de las personas cuando era pequeño, no quiero que vuelva a pasar y menos con Sasuke-dijo dándole la espalda-me iré y puede que vuelva en dos, tres años o cuando olvide a Sasuke, pero estaré en contacto contigo y que por favor no informes a nadie de mis llamadas, seguro que empezarían a preguntar demasiado y no quiero que mas personas se enteren, será casi como si desapareciera ttebayo.

-¿pero que les diré a los chicos?-preguntó.

-solo tienes que leer la carta cuando estén todos presentes y puedes inventarles algo, no se que algún familiar este enfermo.

-esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de que te este ayudando no quiere decir que este de acuerdo con que huyas-dijo seria.

-no estoy huyendo ttebayo-suspiro-solo un poquito, gracias por todo Hinata- se dio la vuelta e intentó sonreír, cosa que no logró.

-¿Cuándo y a donde te irás?-preguntó

-mañana por en la madrugada, me iré con ero-sennin y oba-chan a Suna.

- bueno… si no puedo hacer nada para detenerte…solo piénsalo bien y vuelve pronto. Ya es tarde y me tengo que ir sino Neji-onisan se preocupará-dijo triste por no poder seguir acompañando a su amigo.

-no te preocupes, no quiero causarte más problemas-la acompañó a la puerta y la abrazó-te quiero Hinata, prometo que nos veremos pronto ttebayo-se separo de la ojiperla mientras que esta se iba y él entraba a su casa.

-ojala pueda olvidarte teme-suspiro y subió a su habitación para dormir, puesto que tenía que salir de madrugada.

_**-este número no se encuentra disponible, por favor inténtelo más tarde…**_

Ya era la quinta vez que lo llamaba y no contestaba, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, parecía que tendría que hacerle una visita al usuratonkachi.

-¿Qué le pasará al dobe?-dijo cuando recibió una llamada.

-hola ¿Sasuke? –preguntaron el la otra línea.

-hola Hinata ¿Qué necesitas?

-Sasuke ¿podrías venir a mi casa? es muy importante lo que tengo que comunicarles.

-bien, estaré allí en veinte minutos-dijo para luego cortar la llamada.

Todos los amigos incluidos los maestros del colegio, pues todos eran muy unidos, se encontraban el la casa de la morena esperándola.

-hola chicos, lamento la demora-se disculpó-lo que tengo que decirles es muy importante-suspiro.

-tks Hinata ve al grano-dijo Shikamaru bostezando.

-esta bien, tengo que leerles una carta… de Naruto-dijo para que todos lo que se encontraban en la sala le pusieran atención mientras leía en voz alta.

_**Hola, se que debería de haberles informado esto en persona,**_

_**Pero por X motivo no lo haré. Iré al grano**_,_** lo que les quiero **_

_**Decir es que me voy del país por tiempo indefinido…Y que **_

_**Si Hinata está leyendo esto ya debo estar en el extranjero **_

_**Se que esto es muy problemático pero espero volver pronto,**_

_**Se despide atentamente UZUMAKI NARUTO.**_

_**-…-**_todos.

-no puede ser –dijo Sakura impresionada-Hinata ¿esto es enserio?-preguntó.

-lamentablemente sí, Naruto me llamo ayer por la tarde y me lo comunico, se fue hoy en la madrugada, dijo que volvería en dos o tres años aproximadamente-dijo triste agachando la mirada.

Luego de un silencio incomodo por la inesperada noticia alguien se decidió a romper el silencio…

-¿no te comentó el motivo de su ida?-pregunto Kiba, mientras todos miraban a la morena esperando su respuesta.

-no me dijo sus motivos, solo lo que les dije-terminó de hablar.

-si solamente era eso, yo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Sasuke serio mientras salía de la mansión.

Y así todas las demás personas de fueron retirando a sus respectivos hogares excepto Iruka y Kakashi.

-Hinata, por favor dime las razones por las que Naruto se fue-suplico el castaño.

-Iruka-sensei no hay nada mas que decir, eso es lo que me explico Naru.

-por favor sabes que no diremos nada, solo quiero saber si esta bien…

-esta bien-suspiró-Naruto se fue por que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Sasuke y pensó que si se lo decía el lo odiaría, además de que piensa que Sakura todavía esta enamorada de Sasuke, cosa que no es verdad-dijo mientras esperaba la reacción de los adultos.

-no lo puedo creer- suspiró-aunque es su decisión tiene que aprender a tomar sus propias decisiones aunque no le gusten las consecuencias-dijo- y tu Kakashi ¿no dices nada?

-ya sabes, si no tienes algo bueno que decir, mejor guárdate tus comentarios.

-solo les pido que esto quede entre nosotros y no le comenten a nadie-dijo la Hyuga.

-no te preocupes, esto quedara entre nosotros, lo prometo-dijo- por cierto ¿a donde se dirigió?

- se fue a Suna con Jiraiya-sama y Tsunade-san.

-bien, entonces nos retiramos-dijo despidiéndose de la morena para salir de la mansión.

-hay Naruto-susurro-ojala todo te salgo bien-subió a su habitación y se acerco al balcón para ver el cielo estrellado-te deseo mucha suerte-dijo con una sonrisa.

** continuara...**

**espero les haya gustado este capii! y quiero agradecir a todas las personas que leyeron mis fics y comentaron, ademas de agregar las historia a sus favoritos LAS(OS) AMOOO ! Y SI PUEDEN DEJEN UN REVIEW PARA PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO ;) jajajja pasenlo super bien los quiero^^**


	2. Chapter 4

**olaa! soy yo, siento mucho la demora pero por eso trate de hacer este capitulo mas largo, ojala les guste :) **

** De regreso a Suna**

No puedo creer lo grande que estas muchacho-dijo Jiraiya-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

Viejo tengo un problema y no creo que seas el mas indicado para aconsejarme-dijo enojado

Vamos Naruto no puedes juzgarme toda la vida por un pequeño error del pasado-dijo con tristeza fingida.

¡por tu pequeño error Sakura-chan me dio la paliza de mi vida!

**Flash back**

**-Naruto si quieres declararte a tu amiga tienes que escribirle una carta-dijo el viejo entregándole una carta-esta vez te la daré yo, ten por seguro que le encantare, caerá rendida a tus pies-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.**

**-¡de verdad ttebayo!-dijo un niño de 12 años emocionado.**

**-¡claro muchacho, confía en mi!**

**-entonces iré ahora mismo-dijo corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amiga.**

**-¡hola Sakura-chan!-gritó el pequeño-te quería decir algo-dijo el rubio colorado-me gustas-dijo para entregarle la carta que le había dado el viejo pervertido. La pequeña la abrió y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, puesto que dentro del sobre había nada mas ni nada menos que… la mejor foto de Sasuke que le había costado tanto trabajo encontrar marcada con plumón permanente-¡Naruto, de esta no te salvas!-grito la pelirrosa corriendo tras el rubio que con el grito salió corriendo…**

**Fin flash back/**

-¡te recuerda algo eso!-grito el rubio-Sakura-chan me golpeó hasta que se canso y no te imaginas las burlas que recibí al otro día.

-muchacho solo fue una broma, vamos ¿no es mejor perdonar?-dijo el peliblanco astutamente.

-bien, quizás tengas razón-dijo dando un suspiro mientras el mayor sonreía triunfante-pero eso no quiere decir que te valla a contar los motivos de mi visita-dijo sonriendo con superioridad- ero-sennin ¿Dónde esta la obaa-chan?-pregunto.

-esta en el hospital, le surgió una operación-dijo tranquilo.

-aaa…y ¿a que hora llegara?-pregunto el menor yendo a la cocina

-creo que como a medianoche-dijo-el horario donde salen las brujas-dijo susurrando esto ultimo.

-¿¡a quien llamas bruja viejo decrépito!-gritó la rubia entrando a la casa.

-¿¡a quien llamas decrepito vieja borracha!-gritó el otro.

-¡hijo de…! ¿De quien son esas maletas?-pregunto confusa

-son mías-dijo una voz a sus espaldas mientras la abrazaba-¿te molesta si me quedo?-pregunto esa voz mientras ella se daba la vuelta correspondiendo el abrazo.

-mi niño claro que no-dijo mientras apretaba mas el abrazo.

-ehh… obaa-chan n-no puedo r-res-pirar-dijo el rubio sin aire.

-esta bien-dijo soltándolo-¿hace cuanto llegaste?

-hace como u-nos treinta minutos-dijo tomando de nuevo su robada respiración.

-¿a que se debe tu visita?-pregunto astuta

-esto es algo serio obaa-chan-dijo el pequeño colocándose serio- siéntense-ordeno mientras los mayores se sentaban frente a el.

-ahh… esto es difícil de decir-dijo-pero aqui va… me enamore de Sasuke y no creo ser correspondido, además de que Sakura-chan también lo ama y no me gustaría verla sufrir…es por eso que estoy aquí-dijo mientras agachaba la mirada.

-vaya… ya me lo esperaba-dijo suspirando el peliblanco-Naruto la solución no es huir, solo los cobardes huyen, tienes que enfrentar las dificultades que te da la vida, si no durante toda esta te perseguirán y luego pensaras en el "¿Qué hubiera pasado?" pero ya no habrá vuelta atrás-terminó de decir el viejo antes la sorprendida mirada de los demás en la habitación-¿Qué?-dijo incomodo.

-emm… digamos que no nos esperábamos ese lado tuyo tan… ¿sabio?-dijo –pero bueno, Jiraiya tiene razón Naruto tienes que enfrentar los problemas. Además que puedes perder, si Sasuke en verdad es tu amigo supongo que quedara intacta su amistad.-dijo segura.

-¡tienen razón ttebayo! Si el teme en verdad me aprecia como su amigo no me odiará-dijo-¡lo enfrentare!-mmm…pero igual me quedaré unos días con ustedes para no desaprovechar el viaje jejeje-dijo riendo.

-¡estúpido dobe! Que se ha creído, se suponía que iríamos al concierto de ONE OK ROCK… ¡me dejo plantado!-dijo para luego tirarse en su cama-ahh… ¿y si lo llamo?... no eso seria rebajarme ante él, no lo pienso llamar, de seguro no tardará en hablarme-dijo con un deje de preocupación-¿y si no vuelve? ¡Maldito usuratonkachi! No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ¡te odio!-dijo para luego tratar de dormir.

Naruto salió por la tarde hacia el cine de Suna, ya que la verdad estaba aburrido en casa y justo se estrenaba esa película que a el le encantaba, la quinta de Naruto Shippuden"the blood prison" estaba loco por verla.

-que película mas buena-dijo contento- espero que salga pronto otra-dijo emocionado mientras tropezaba con alguien-disculpa es que no me fije.

-¿Naruto?-pregunto el otro individuo.

-¡Gaara!-dijo para luego abrazarlo fuertemente-¿Cómo estas tu y los demás?-preguntó

-estamos bien, Temari y Kankuro están en Konoha.

-¿y tú que haces en Suna?-pregunto-¿visitas a tus abuelos?

-ahh… te lo contaré, pero tiene que venir a comer algo conmigo porque estoy muerto de hambre-dijo con una sonrisa mientras el otro le seguía.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a un local de ramen de la cadena ichiraku y se sentaron en unos asientos con vista hacia el atardecer mientras le explicaba a Gaara con lujo de detalles su problema amoroso.

-bueno básicamente mi consejo es lo mismo que te dijo Jiraiya-sama-dijo serio-no tengo nada mas que recomendarte, pero si quieres puedo ir contigo a Konoha, además tenía que ir, claro si tu lo deseas-dijo el pelirrojo.

-claro que si ttebayo, gracias-le sonrió agradecido-¿Qué quieres pedir? yo invito dijo el ojiazul.

-bien, me vendría bien un ramen de puerco-dijo.

-pues yo pediré lo mismo-dijo el rubio pidiendo lo platillos mientras se los entregaban rápidamente.

-¿ y cuando partiríamos?

-en una semana, quiero aprovechar mi estancia y pasar un tiempo con mis abuelos, ya casi nunca los veo-dijo tristemente-pero bueno que se le va a hacer-dijo tratando de sonreír, cosa que no logro-apropósito, ¿no será que quieres ir a Konoha para ver a Sai-dijo sonriendo picaronamente.

-parece que las noticias vuelan-dijo enojado-pero si, con Sai mantenemos una relación, aunque no se como puedo estar con él con lo extraño que es…es algo inexplicable-dijo.

-es lo mismo que me pasa a mi con Sasuke, no se como puedo estar enamorado de un amargado como él…

-tienes razón-dijo en broma mientras Naruto le pegaba un codazo.

-¿nos vamos? Ya me como mis 4 tazones de ramen diarios-dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-no se como te entra todo ese ramen-dijo dando un suspiro.

-vamos a la casa de la obaa-chan para que te quedes ahí, total es mejor estar acompañada y no hay nadie en tu casa-dijo para que luego Naruto pagara y se fueran.

-ahora que he salido de la prisión pondré en marcha mi venganza-dijo el misterioso hombre-pero antes me daré una vuelta por Suna, tengo asuntos pendientes- dijo sonriendo melancólicamente para luego susurrar un nombre.

Naruto y Gaara llegaron a la casa de la medico, ya era de noche y estaban muy cansados así que decidieron irse cada uno a sus habitaciones como antes.

-oe Naruto ¿crees que Tsunade-san y Jiraiya-sama se molesten si duermo aquí?-preguntó.

-claro que no si antes te quedabas casi todos los días.

-bueno entonces no vemos en la mañana-dijo para luego entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

-bueno yo también me iré a dormir ¡Buenas noches Gaa-chan!-dijo para molestarlo.

-¡no me vuelvas a llamar así o te pateare el trasero!-dijo el pelirrojo.

Naruto entro a su habitación para asearse y luego se fue a la cama y apago la luz para disponerse a dormir, pero no podía.

-me la pase muy bien con Gaara, ojala mañana salgamos a una fiesta o algo así, aunque no conozco a mucha persona y no creo que Gaara sepa mucho de fiestas-dijo-no se por que no recuerdo si estuve viviendo aquí hasta los 5 y luego me fui a vivir con Iruka-sensei a Konoha-pero bueno… me da sueño pensar-dijo bostezando y acostándose y poniéndose a dormir.

_**En el sueño de Naruto**_

_**-mami ¿Por qué corremos?-pregunto un pequeño niño que cabello color oro y unos pedazos de cielos como ojos con 3 marquitas en cada mejilla mientras jadeaba por la carrera.**_

_**-hijo hay un hombre malo que nos persigue, por eso tenemos que correr-dijo su padre un rubio de ojos azules, a la vez que miraba la esquina de una pared para asegurarse de que no había nadie y luego asiéndole una seña a su esposa para que lo siguiera.**_

_**-vaya vaya-dijo un hombre de tez pálida y ojos de serpiente-a quienes tenemos aquí, parece que se atrevieron a desobedecer mis ordenes… pero ya saben las consecuencias-dijo fríamente-su rebeldía la pagara su engendro-dijo para luego sacar un arma y apuntar al pequeño disparando y luego tirando el arma cerca de la victima. **_

_**-¡AHH!-se escuchó una voz femenina quejarse para luego caer al suelo muerta.**_

_**-¡mama!-dijo un niño llorando mientras que abrazaba el cuerpo frío e inmóvil de su madre-¡no te mueras! ¡Mamita!-gritaba el niño desesperado mientras su padre lo abrazaba.**_

_**-¡desgraciado!-grito el rubio mayor tomando el arma que estaba cerca del cuerpo de su esposa y disparándole al hombre pero fallando en su intento.**_

_**-jajaja-rió cruelmente-parece que no eres tan inteligente como pensé-escupió con desdén al otro-has dejado las huellas en el arma homicida, y por si no te has dado cuenta tengo puestos unos guantes-dijo en tomo burlón…adiós-dijo para luego retirarse dejando el lugar del crimen y a un rubio pequeño con un recuerdo que jamás querrá recordar y otro con un rencor que jamás podrá borrar.**_

_**Fin del sueño/**_

-¡AHH!-grito espantado y con lagrimas en los ojos el rubio despertando a todos en las otras habitaciones.

-¡Naruto, que tienes!- gritó su abuela entrando a la habitación junto con los demás-dime algo-dijo acercándose y zarandeándolo un poco para que reaccionara.

-sangre…abaa-chan, tengo miedo-dijo para luego abrazarla mientras esta lo consolaba y se mandaba unas miradas culpables con Jiraiya.

**continuara...**

**notas de autor: **gracias por leer este fic, enserio y tambien gracias por todos lo review y disculpen mucho la tardansa zorry :S jijiji y gracias de nuevo a:**kaoryciel94,safaronox,xwzy,mamoru uzumaki uchiha ,veruto kaname.**DISCULPEN SI ESCRIBI UN NOMBRE MAS xD pasenlo super bien y ojala que comenten pliss jijiji los quieroo!


	3. Chapter 3

hola fans disculpen la demora lo siento muuuchoo pero he tenido muchos examenes ahora al capii ^^ los personajes son de kishimoto ¬¬

Capitulo 3: ¿se acerca la hora de la verdad?

_**-¡AHH!-grito espantado y con lagrimas en los ojos el rubio despertando a todos en las otras habitaciones.**_

_**-¡Naruto, que tienes!- gritó su abuela entrando a la habitación junto con los demás-dime algo-dijo acercándose y zarandeándolo un poco para que reaccionara.**_

_**-Sangre…obaa-chan, tengo miedo-dijo para luego abrazarla mientras esta lo consolaba y se mandaba unas miradas culpables con Jiraiya**_.

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien-dijo su abuela tratando de tranquilizarlo-Gaara ¿podrías ir a buscar un baso con agua con un calmante? Están el la cocina en el segundo estante.

-Enseguida Tsunade-san-dijo el pelirrojo para bajar hacia la cocina.

-Naruto ¿Qué soñaste?-pregunto preocupada.

-S-soñé que m-mataban a una mujer pelirroja frente a los ojos de su h-hijo, y-y el niño lloraba, la sangre no dejaba de salir del cuerpo de la mujer-decía entrecortado el rubio.

-Calma, solo fue un sueño-dijo el viejo que había entrado a la habitación pero guardaba silencio, luego llego Gaara con lo pedido ofreciéndoselas al rubio.

-Esto te calmara, tómatelas-dijo el pelirrojo.

-G-gracias-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el medicamento y se acostaba, haciendo este efecto inmediato.

-Gaara puedes ir a dormir, yo me quedaré a cuidar de Naruto-decía mientras el otro se iba si protestar.

-Si necesita algo avíseme-dijo el menor.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Tsunade se aniño a hablarle a Jiraiya.

-¿Crees que sea hora de contarle a Naruto sobre la muerte de su madre?, la verdad que esta situación no es de mi agrado-suspiró- no debimos haberle escondido las cosas-terminó de decir apesadumbrada.

-Creo que mejor hablamos mañana, nos es el momento-dijo el mayor-buenas noches.

Sasuke estaba soñando algo muy "placentero" con cierta personita de hermosísimos ojos azules hasta que se despertó...Lamentablemente par él gracias a la tecnología.

-¡Que rayos!-gritó furioso contestando su celular-¡quien habla!

-Sasuke, amigo ¿Cómo estas?-preguntó Suigetsu.

-Tks que quieres-habló cortante.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿Te desperté?-dijo el peliblanco con tono burlón.

-No, claro que no, no despertarías a nadie a las 4:37 AM- dijo irónico.

-Mejor voy al grano-suspiro del otro lado de la línea-junto con Karin y Juugo queremos reunirnos en el local "Chidori" a las 8:00 PM, te esperamos, sino Karin se encargara de traerte a golpes-dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-¡Maldito imbécil!, tks cuando no tengo ganas de salir me inoportuna-dijo para luego sentir una punzada de dolor en cierta parte de su anatomía que estaba bastante despierta-¡mas encima tengo este problema!, maldito usuratonkachi, malditos todos- gritó hasta que se cansó y decidió que mejor solucionaría su problema el mismo, bueno no tenía de otra.

En Konoha había una pareja de maestros que conversaban en la sala de clases, puesto que eran profesores, hablaban del tema de la semana: Naruto, hasta que llego la persona menos esperada para el peliplata, bueno ni tan no esperado.

-¡Kakashi!-gritó un hombre guapísimo de ojos y cabello negro-¡amigo, tanto tiempo!-dijo para luego correr a abrazar a su "amigo"-¿me extrañaste?-pregunto con inocencia, cosa que no tenía.

-Ahh-suspiro-parece que van a comenzar los problemas-dijo irónico separándose del pelinegro y dándose la vuelta- podrías dejar de molestar un momento-dijo para darse nuevamente la vuelta y verlo conversar plácidamente con Iruka.

-…Si estuve dos meses en Suna por asuntos de la empresa, la verdad es que los soluciones rápido, puesto que no eran muy complicados, además con la persona que tenía que y tratar era una antigua amiga, se llama Rin. Después del trabajo nos íbamos a tomar unas copas y si salíamos mas temprano almorzábamos juntos o comíamos una cena en algún restaurante, nos sabes lo bien que lo pase con mi "amiga -"-dijo poniendo énfasis en esta palabra hasta que Kakashi los interrumpió.

-Iruka es mi amigo, no le comentes tus asuntos sucios-dijo enojado

-¿Asuntos sucios? De que estas hablando-dijo contrayendo su cara de enojo-solo le comentaba lo bien que la pase con Rin.

-Claro, siempre la pasas bien cuando "hablas" con ella-dijo irónico.

-Que pasa Kakashi ¿celoso?-dijo en tono burlón el pelinegro.

-¡Ja, te gustaría que estuviera celoso!-dijo para luego retirarse de la sala

-Bueno, fue un gusto Óbito, me tengo que retirar a corregir algunos exámenes, nos vemos-dijo sonriente el pelicafe.

-Todos me dejan solo, mejor dejo de dar pena y me voy- dijo con un aura depresiva saliendo con destino a el estacionamiento.

-Ya estoy arto, ¿Por qué demonios no llama ese dobe?, tendré que rebajarme y…llamarle tks-luego de estas palabras es azabache que estaba acostado en su cama relajándose luego de la molestosa llamada de Suigetsu. Ya eran la 9:05 de la mañana, sabia que el dobe todavía estaría durmiendo y para castigarle le llamó.

-Hola… habla Uzumaki Naruto-decía el rubio con voz somnolienta.

-Hola dobe.

-…-

-Usuratonkachi, contesta espero por tu bien que no me hayas colga-

-Estoy aquí, es que no esperaba que llamaras.

-¿Qué quieres que haya? Mi mejor amigo no llama para saber si esta o no muerto.

-Maldición-"_debí haber cambiado el número… que mas da, total ya no va el plan"_

_-_Que te pasa.

-¿A mi? n-nada-decía entrecortado el rubio.

-Ahh-suspiró el pelinegro-dobe, los dos sabemos perfectamente que es lo que esta pasando.

-¿¡Qué!-gritó sorprendido "_como es que se enteró, no puede ser, ¿Qué hago?"_

-Cállate y escucha-ordenó Sasuke- sé que estas huyen-

-¡No estoy huyendo tebbayo!

-¡Te dije que te callarás!, como dije estas **huyendo** de algo o alguien, quiero saber en que líos te has metido.

-¡No me he metido en ningún lío!-grito el ojiazul-no hables de lo que no sabes-susurró.

-Si me dijeras los motivos por los que decidiste hacer ese viaje podría ayudarte.

-Prefiero decírtelo en persona, volveré a Konoha en uno o dos días, además iré acompañado por alguien que me encontré aquí, nos vemos-dijo para colgar.

-Hey dobe… ¡usuratonkashi! Tks me colgó, como se atreve, ya verá cuando llegue-dijo para poner su celular en la cómoda, saliendo de la cama hacia el baño y darse una ducha, se desnudo metiéndose y meditando en las cosas que se dijeron con Naruto, mientras un chorro de agua caliente lo relajaba, de un momento a otro se tensó.-el dobe dijo que vendría acompañado… ¡pobre de él, lo mato!- comentó y salió de la ducha con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura. Luego de se vistió puesto que después tenía que ir al local Chidori-todo esto es una lata, no debí haber accedido a salir con esos- habló con rencor hacia ellos- después bajo hacia la cocina, era muy bonita de estilo elegante y sobrio, fue a su refrigerador y se sirvió lo primero que vio, un onigiri, luego de esa comida muy contundente fue hacia su living y se sentó en el sofá a ver **Resident Evil**(*) que era una de sus películas preferidas y que a Naruto no le gustaba ver, puesto que era demasiado sangrienta según él. Se dedicó a verla y esperar hasta que tuviera que salir.

Un rubio extremadamente guapo llego al aeropuerto luego de vestirse y asearse en un motel que quedaba a una distancia prudente de la cárcel. Compró su boleto ansioso, eran las 8:14 de la mañana y Suna no quedaba tan lejos del lugar en el que se encontraba llegaría en unas seis o siete horas aproximadamente, ya no podía con toda la emoción que contenía con respecto a su destino. Se sentó en unas sillas y luego se escucho que su vuelo partiría, se formo en la fila y esperó para pasar.

-Disculpe señor pero necesitamos su identificación, es solo una revisión de rutina-explicó el oficial.

-Claro, no hay problema-dijo tranquilo el rubio sacando de su billetera su identificación y entregándosela al oficial mientras este la revisaba.

-Bueno señor…-dijo para ver nuevamente la identificación-Minato Namikaze, disculpe las molestias, que tenga un buen viaje.

-Gracias-dijo mientras el oficial le entregaba su carnet de identidad y lo volvía a meter a su billetera, abordó el avión y sustrajo de su bolsillo el boleto para ubicar su lugar, se sentó y miro por la ventana-por fin veré a mi pequeño.

En un lugar apartado de la civilización exactamente en una mansión muy lujosa con unos jardines enormes, en el salón de esta se encontraban dos hombres entablando una conversación.

-Orochimaru-sama tenemos un inconveniente-dijo el peliplateado.

-De que se trata, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos-manifestó fríamente el pelinegro.

-Disculpe señor… se trata de Minato Namikaze el salió de la cárcel.

-Eso es imposible, yo le pague al juez lo suficiente para que lo condenaran a lo menos treinta años.

-Señor el juez fue acusado de corrupción, por lo que un fiscal investigo los casos y sus sentencias, encontró que no habían pruebas suficientes para encarcelarlo por tantos años y que los que ya había estado allí eran suficientes-terminó de decir para esperar la reacción de su jefe.

-Tks eso es un problema el sabe muchas cosas… Kabuto quiero que contactes con los matones del sonido, cuando yo les de la señal se encargarán de él, primero quiero ver si es que tiene algo planeado-dijo para dirigirse a su despacho.

Ya faltaban dos horas para abordar el avión hacia Konoha cosa que el rubio no sabia, Naruto y Gaara se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Suna, específicamente frente al local **Yaoi Fans**, pero antes de entrar Naruto recordaba lo que había pasado al despedirse de su cariñosa abuela y su abuelo, bueno solo de su abuela.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-¡Obaa-chan!-grito Naruto mientras que la rubia apresurada bajaba las escaleras de su casa en pijama.**_

_**-¿Qué sucede querido? ¿Por que estas abajo?-pregunto preocupada su abuela.**_

_**-Nada importante, solo me quería despedir por que ya me voy a ir a aeropuerto-dijo sonriente, claro que esa sonrisa se fue transformando es una cara de espanto.**_

_**-…-a la rubia la rodeaba un aura asesina psicópata con ganas de matar a alguien.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?-dijo asustado retrocediendo un paso.**_

_**- ¡T-tú mocoso del demonio, te ibas sin avisarme antes!-grito al chico para luego tomarlo de la polera y zarandearlo con una fuerza brutal-¡nunca te he tratado mal, solo con mi cariño y así es como me lo pagas!-siguió gritando hasta que lo soltó y el pobrecito cayó al sillón bruscamente.**_

_**-¡Pero si yo le dije a ero-senin que te lo dijera hace tres días ttebayo!-gritaba desesperado el rubio a la vez que observaba a el viejo bajando las escaleras.**_

_**-¿Que esta pasando?-preguntó-podrían de una vez dejar de me-**_

_**- ¡Tu viejo idiota! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que Naruto se iba hoy!-grito la mujer mientras golpeaba a la inocente y pura mesa, solo quedando sus restos, no pudiendo descargar su enojo satisfactoriamente golpeo a su esposo lanzándolo por la fuerza en la puerta de la casa inconsciente.**_

_**-"Mejor me voy"-pensó astutamente el rubio.**_

_**-¡Y tu a donde crees que vas! ¡Ven aquí!-gritó dirigiéndose hacia el ojiazul- dame un abrazo-dijo cariñosa.**_

_**-Creo que mejor cuando te cal-**_

_**-¡Que vengas te digo!-dijo mientras el rubio corría para abrazarla, ella correspondiendo al abrazo-si lo hubiera sabido antes hubiese pasado mas tiempo contigo, siento que no te he aprovechado lo suficiente, además de que no venías desde hace algunos años-dijo triste la ojimiel.**_

_**-No te preocupes, prometo pasar las vacaciones de verano en Suna, la vamos a pasar fantástico ttebayo-decía entusiasmado- tengo entendido que en verano te extienden las vacaciones.**_

_**-Tienes razón, espero que cumplas lo que estas diciendo, sino-dijo levantando un puño amenazante-ya veras las consecuencias.**_

_**-No te preocupes, es mas, te lo prometo y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas-dijo separándose de su abuela y mirándola a los ojos con determinación.**_

_**-Cof cof-tosió falsamente un pelirrojo-disculpen si interrumpo pero yo también quiero despedirme de usted Tsunade-san-dijo acercándose a ambos.**_

_**-¡Claro Gaara, si eres como de la familia!-dijo la mujer para darle un abrazo de oso feroz a los chicos y luego se separaron.**_

_**-Bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos-dijo el demarcas en las mejillas-despídenos del viejo-dijo tomando sus maletas a la vez que Gaara hacía lo mismo.**_

_**-¿No vas a esperar a que despierte?-pregunto sorprendida.**_

_**-No te preocupes, además mañana viaja a Konoha para la firma de sus libros pervertidos, ¿no te lo dijo?-dijo quitando al viejo de la puerta y saliendo junto con Gaara, luego escuchando los gritos de su cariñosa abuela hacia su abuelo."Pobre viejo, pero tiene lo que se merece, por la golpiza que me dio Sakura de pequeño"**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Oye Gaara ¿vamos a entrar o no?

-Si, solo esperaba que salieras de tu trance-dijo en tono burlón.

-Mejor entremos-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora.

Entraron al lugar y quedaron impresionados, los únicos cuadros que había eran de hombres con otros haciendo cosas no apta para menores, pero había que admitir que a pesar de eso era un local muy acogedor, vieron a algunas persona, todas chicas hablando y mirando disimuladamente hacia ellos, se sentaron en una mesa mas apartada y vieron la carta con imágenes muy explicita de cosas que el por ahora no había hecho, hecho una mirada a Gaara vio que no parecía perturbado.

-Gaara ¿no te parece extraño este lugar?

-No ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Pero que estas ciego! Tienen imágenes de hombres haciendo "eso"-dijo el rubio alterado.

-Cálmate, es normal.

-Como va a ser normal, estas loco ttebayo.

-Es un local Yaoi o sea relaciones chicoxchico, ¿entiendes?-dijo Gaara eligiendo lo que quería.

-Aah, no lo sabia, entonces supongo que esta bien-dijo recuperando su compostura.

-Buenos días ¿que desean?-preguntó amable una joven camarera.

-Yo quiero pan y huevos duros-dijo Gaara.

-Yo emm… nepe noc rajnam-dijo inseguro de que si lo había dicho bien.

-Enseguida les traigo su orden.

-Gracias.

-¿Gaara te diste cuenta?

-¿De que?-preguntó desinteresado.

-La camarera nos miro raro.

-Claro, con lo que pediste como no-dijo burlándose.

-¿Qué tiene lo que pedí?

-Hay Naruto que inocente eres da vuelta las palabras nepe noc rajnam.

-Ehhh a ver, mejor dímelo que no lo pillo-dijo azorado.

-Bien, las palabras son pene con manjar-dijo riendo.

-¡Que!-grito el rubio con los ojos desorbitados- pero yo no quiero un pene, me van a traer un ¿pene?- dijo desesperado, la imagen visual era horrible.

-Aquí están los pedidos-dijo la señorita sonriente.

-¡No! ¡Yo no quiero un pene!-grito el rubio a la vez que todas las chicas que habían en el local se pusieron a reír.

-Tranquilo lindo, es un bizcocho en forma de pene, no uno de verdad-dijo tratando de contener la risa.

-…-_"que vergüenza, trágame tierra, trágame"_

_-_Gracias señorita.

-De nada, con su permiso.

-Mira Naruto, aquí esta tu pene.

-Deja de burlarte, ¿Cómo lo iba a saber?-decía mientras todas los miraban, y no con una mirada normal, sino una de hambre.

-Entonces si tú pediste pan con huevos duros significa…

-Si Naru eso mismo-dijo riendo

-Que lugar más pervertido ttebayo.

continuara...

notas autor: residen evil es una pelicula de zombies muy sangrienta, a mi me da miedo jeje.

les queria preguntar si querian capitulos asi de largos pero me demoro un poco mas o mas cortitos como los anteriores, respondan pliss .

_**Reviews: ahora respondere aquí :)**_

kaoryciel94: muuuchas gracias por comentar jajaj si orochimaru para mi siempre va a ser malo XD

mamori uzumaki uchiha: gracias por el review y voy a poner la pareja que me pediste por que a mi igual me gusta ;)pasalo bien.

shion230:que bueno que te halla gustado, tratare de subir mas rapidito :)

veruto kaname: gracias por comentar y si orochimaru es un desgraciadooo pero cuando chico era lindo *o*

xwzy: gracias por tu review y acepto tu galleta jajjaj emm yo quiero hacer a un minato mas vengativo jjaja es una pista ;) pero ya veras lo que pasa saludos :D

gracias por sus reviews: **kaoryciel94,mamori uzumaki uchiha,safaronoxnveruto kaname,xwzy, milk goku, shion230 los(as) quierooo mucho :) espero no defraudarlos ;D**


	4. Chapter4

**Holaaa! si lo se me demore pero tengo unas explicaciones y trate de hacer este capi largo :) disfrutenlo! aaa... los personajes no son mios si no de kishimoto ;) y todo lo que salga que no sea mio es de los respectivos dueños.**

Cap. 4: ¿que paso?

-Naruto, ¿no te comerás eso? -Pregunto el pelirrojo esperando ansioso la respuesta del contrario.

-Se me quito el hambre sospechosamente jeje-dijo cabizbajo

-Bueno, para que desperdiciarlo ¿no? Lo pediré para llevar, pero me lo comeré en Konoha, no creo que me caiga algo mas en estómago-dijo el pelirrojo para luego llamar a la camarera y pedirle que envolviera el pedido del rubio, luego de unos tres minutos la mujer volvió con el paquete, se lo entrego, además de la cuenta que pagaron para retirarse del lugar.

-oye Gaara ¿Qué hora es?

-faltan treinta minutos para que abordemos, vamos a darnos una vuelta para pasar el rato-dijo con tono aburrido.

-si… no quiero quedarme treinta minutos sentado.

-bien, entonces vayamos a…la parte donde llegan lo vuelos internacionales.

-¡si!, ¡a lo mejor y vemos a una estrella y me firma un autógrafo ttebayo!

-pues a que estas esperando.

Y así los dos amigos se dirigieron al lugar donde "llegaban las estrellas"

-¡oh my god! ¡Hello! ¡Hola! My name is Naruto Uzumaki ¡an autograph please! ¡Un autógrafo por favor!–gritaba el rubio como loco a ¡chayanne!

-por supuesto, todo por mis fans-decía el artista mientras el rubio sacaba una libreta de "no se donde" y le firmaba- aquí tienes - le dijo con una sonrisa de lo mas encantadora- adiós

- Gaara dime que es cierto ¡kyaaaa! Era chayanne! ¡Me muero!-dijo el rubio para caer encima del otro.

-Naruto no es para tanto ¡levántate idiota que me caigo!- gritaba el lindo gaa-chan mientras pasaba lo inevitable, los dos caían al suelo mientras la gente se giraba para ver el espectáculo.

-idiota, las vergüenzas que me haces pasar.

-lo siento gaa-chan perdóname-decía este como ojitos de corderito casi degollado.

-tks, ya vámonos-decía este malhumorado y así ambos se empezaron a mover.

-oye, ¿cuanto falta?

-emm-el pelirrojo subió su manga y vio su rolex- faltan ¡cinco minutos! ¡Maldición estamos al otro lado de donde nos toca abordar!

-¡que! ¡Entonces que esperas! , ¡Corramos!-decía desesperado el rubiales mientas corrían como alma que lleva el diablo, y como era previsto el pequeño rubio (no tan pequeño) tropezaba con varias personas y maletas pero por fortuna alcanzaron a llegar.

-uff… no sabia… que corría tan rápido-decía jadeante el rubito

-je, pero por lo menos llegamos… y faltando un minuto para abordar, tuvimos suerte.

-y que lo digas ahora tengo que enfrentar al teme y eso me asusta-dijo cabizbajo-no quiero perder su amistad.

-tranquilo, todavía ni llegamos y ya te estas preocupando, se que es difícil pero tómalo con calma-decía este tratando de consolarlo.

-tienes razón ya pero formémonos- y así lo hicieron, mientras esperaban su turno el rubio miraba para todos lados examinando a cada persona que le pareciera interesante… entonces sus ojos de desviaron a un rubio que venia saliendo de una puerta junto con otras personas que debían ser pasajeros de algún vuelo, lo seguía con la mirada, se parecía mucho… ¡al hombre de su sueño! ...pero como si solo era eso un sueño, mejor dicho una pesadilla…no obstante estaba seguro, tenía esos ojos azules astutos ese cabello largo hasta los hombros, rubio muy parecido al suyo. En ese momento sintió una opresión en su pecho tanto que tuvo que acercar su mano a la zona aunque sabia que eso no remediaría el dolor, decidió cerrar sus ojos, de seguro se había confundido, no podía ser o sea ¡era imposible! A menos que todas la veces que soñó eso… fuera cierto y que lo que veía… era la pura realidad…estaba confundido, tanto que se olvido de donde estaba, fue entonces cuando sintió que tocaban su hombro y se giro viendo a Gaara hablándole.

- Naruto te toca, apresúrate- dijo el de ojos aguamarina dándole una mirada un poco preocupada por la reciente actitud de su amigo que parecía ido.

-si… lo siento es que me distraje ttebayo-dijo mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa forzada.

-esta bien, apresúrate-dijo mientras veía al Uzumaki entregar su boleto y verificaran todos los datos, mientras el caminaba por el pasillo y luego entraba al avión viendo su asiento en primera clase y sentándose, pensando en que le pasaría a su amigo, era extraño además de que ya habían hablado sobre lo de Sasuke así que eso no podía ser o ¿si?, pero se lo preguntaría cuando aterrizaran en Konoha no quería que se amigo se preocupara mas por ese asunto, ahora en lo que tenia que pensar era Sai su hasta ahora amigo con "ventajas".

- Gaara… ¿vas a dormir?-pregunto su amigo sentándose a su lado.

-no lo se ¿quieres que hablemos de algo?

-la verdad es que si… no estoy seguro de lo que te voy a decir pero… confió en ti-dijo para darle al pelirrojo una mirada confusa.

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo, solo dilo.

-bueno, es que…

Mientras tanto en Konoha acababa de llegar un azabache a su "humilde" morada. Abrió la puerta y subió rápidamente a su habitación para lavarse los dientes y descansar.

-tks, no lo puedo creer, ese idiota no hace mas que hacerme enojar- expresaba mientras recordaba lo que minutos antes había pasado.

Flash back

Un moreno muy atractivo llegaba a un local llamado "Chidori" en su moto una BMW R 1200 RT negra, este vestía unos jeans oscuros ajustados a sus esbeltas piernas y trasero, una camisa azul marino abierta en tres botones que hacia notar un poco sus formados pectorales y una chaqueta de cuero negra, la verdad iba para matar a todas las femeninas de lo guapo que estaba, llego a la entrada y vio que sus amigos lo estaban esperando. Suigetsu vestía unos jeans claros un poco gastados, una camisa color beige y una chaqueta de cuero marrón, Juugo tenia puesto unos vaqueros azul oscuro una camiseta negra y una chaqueta azul marino y Karin un vestido hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con estampado negro y unos toques de rojo y unos lindo tacones negros, en definitiva estaban todos para comérselos.

-hola Sasuke ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto la bermeja.

-hola Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, estoy bien-dijo serio

- hey Sasuke ¿¡por que no cambias esa cara de amargado que venimos a divertirnos!

-tks, mejor entremos-dijo mientras Juugo los dirigía por el lugar hasta llegar a una mesa frete a las pista de baile, se sentaron y luego de pedir Sasuke una bebida al igual que los demás Karin fue la primera en salir a bailar con un chico.

- oye Sasuke ¿Cómo esta el kitsune?- pregunto Suigetsu con una sonrisa pícara.

-tks, que te importa y te dije que no le dijeras así- respondió este enojado, luego de unos segundos decidió contarles a sus fastidiosos amigos- Naruto se fue a Suna creo en unas horas debería de llegar.

-¿enserio? Valla con razón estabas con un humor de los demonios-dijo el peliblanco- tu novio se escapo de ti, no pensé que se cansara tan pronto-espeto este burlonamente.

-¡no escapo de mi!... ¡además no es mi novio!

- Sasuke no lo vas a creer ¡allí esta Naruto bailando y besándose con un tipo!-dijo sorprendido señalando el lugar con su mano mientras Sasuke se levantaba y efectivamente se veía a un hombre muy corpulento acorralando a otro rubio en una pared mientras lo besaba.

-¡Sasuke a donde vas!-le gritaba Juugo mientras miraba a Suigetsu enojado.

-¿Qué?- dijo esta ante la mirada.

Mientras Sasuke con una furia desconocida para el se acercaba a la pareja tomando al hombre corpulento del hombro y dándolo vuelta, luego miro al rubio.

-¿disculpa necesitas algo?- pregunto molesto el hombre- y podrías soltar mi hombro-dijo tranquilo.

- me equivoque de persona- dijo el pelinegro para volver a la mesa y agarrar sus llaves e irse sin despedirse, salió del local y subió a su moto arrancando en el momento, estaba furioso… se había parado y dirigido ha esa pareja con una furia descomunal y resulta que al verla se dio cuenta de que no era "su" Naruto, ese bastardo cara de pez le había mentido, pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, el se vengaría…tarde o temprano.

Fin flash back/

Y esa era la historia, lo que le había pasado y por lo que estaba enojado con el cara de pescado, pero se las iba a pagar y lloraría lagrimas de sangre… bueno tampoco quería ir a la cárcel así que solo se las iba a pagar. Luego de salir del baño se saco la ropa y se acostó solo con bóxers y pensó en Naruto hasta que se quedo dormido y soñó cosas que ustedes no querrán saber, pero claro hay excepciones.

Minato Namikaze había llegado a Suna hace algunas horas y se encontraba frente a la casa de sus padres, se acerco y toco el timbre esperando a que abrieran, y así sucedió, la rubia le abrió la puerta y se quedo pasmada viendo a la persona que tenia enfrente.

-¡M-Minato! ¡Minato hijo!-decía la mayor abrazando a su hijo-Cómo es que…

-madre, entremos, te lo contare todo- así entraron ambos a la casa y se acomodaron en el sofá.

-perdona hijo, debes tener hambre, ¿quieres cenar?

-no te preocupes, dejemos eso para después, primero te contare por que estoy aquí, ya que tu sabes la otra historia.

-bien, dime-dijo poniéndose seria.

- bueno, ¿te acuerdas de que me habían dado una condena para lo menos treinta años?

-si…

-bien, pues acusaron al juez de mi caso de corrupción y volvieron a analizar todas las condenas y decidieron que no habían suficientes pruebas para mantenerme ahí por tanto tiempo y el que ya había pasado era suficiente así que me dejaron libre.

-¡eso es muy bueno!-dijo para abrazar a su hijo- ¿y ahora que harás?

-pues… pienso vengarme, la muerte de Kushina no será en vano-dijo mirando serio a su madre.

-¡no puedes hacer eso! ¿¡Acaso no sabes cuantos subordinados tiene Orochimaru!-le grito- ¡además vas a poner en peligro a Naruto!

-escúchame… Orochimaru mato a la mujer que amo y me privó de estar con mi hijo todos estos años ¡como quieres que me quede con los brazos cruzados!

-pero…

-no puedes hacer nada para cambiar mi parecer lo haré te guste o no-dijo a la rubia luego suavizó su mirada y tono- confía en mi, no haría esto si no lo hubiera planeado, tengo aliados que han salido de la cárcel, profesionales en su trabajo con las mismas intenciones que las mías.

-a pesar de eso no te apoyare por completo, no puedes convencerme.

-haa-suspiró- bueno pasando a otro tema ¡donde esta mi pequeño!-dijo con una sonrisa de lo mas dulce- ¡estoy ansioso por verlo y que me cuente de su vida hasta ahora!-termino de decir mientras veía a su madre que agachaba la mirada.

- Minato, Naruto no te recuerda…

-¿Qué?-susurro perdiendo al instante su sonrisa y se paró de un salto del sillón- pero que paso ¿¡como que no me recuerda!

-¡cálmate! Y siéntate, esto no es fácil- dijo mientras que el otro se calmaba y se volvía a sentar.

-te lo contare desde el principio.

Flash back

Era de noche en Konoha cuando se escucha un teléfono sonar en una casa.

-¿hola? Habla Tsunade ¿Quién es?

-lamentamos la hora señora ¿Namikaze?, pero teníamos que informar a algún familiar del señor Minato Namikaze…

-¿Qué paso con mi hijo?

-bueno… su hijo esta implicado en un homicidio y necesitamos que alguien verifique sus datos y los de un niño que esta aquí, se solicita su presencia en la comisaria.

- esta bien, voy enseguida-dijo para luego colgar y zarandear a su esposo que descansaba a su lado.

-¡Jiraiya despierta! ¡Minato esta en la comisaria!-dijo mientras el viejo al escuchar estas palabras se levanto lo mas rápido, empezaron a vestirse y salieron apresurados de su casa. Llegando a su destino preguntaron por su hijo y al decirles que lo estaban interrogando preguntaron por su nieto y le informaron que el pequeño estaba en el hospital puesto que cuando llegaron el niño se encontraba desmayado en el piso junto al cadáver de una mujer.

-no puede ser…-decía la mujer acongojada- esa mujer debe ser Kushina…

- tranquila ahora solo tenemos que esperar, pero creo que seria mejor que fueras por Naruto, yo me quedare por si hay alguna noticia sobre minato-dijo mientras la mujer se levantaba y abrazaba a su esposo para luego dirigirse en su auto al hospital donde se encontraba su nieto. En unos minutos llego al lugar, pregunto a la enfermera en que habitación se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki y le informaron que en la 318, subió al ascensor y apretó el botón para subir al quinto piso, busco la habitación hasta que la encontró, se identifico antes los policías que estaban en la puerta que la dejaron entrar inmediatamente y lo vio… a su pequeño dormido en el catre, se veía tan indefenso, se sentó en los pies de esta y velo por su sueño toda la noche. En la mañana vino un medico a explicarle la condición de su nieto, le dijo que el pequeño estaba bien físicamente, pero que si había presenciado el acto podría hacer que se traumara y olvidara todos los recuerdos que tenia o por el contrario recordar todo, luego de esa noticia el medico salió del cuarto mientras ella recibía una llamada.

-Jiraiya ¿Qué paso con minato?-pregunto preocupada.

-aahh-suspiro-no tengo buenas noticias, al parecer se encontraron las huellas digitales de minato en el arma, todo indica que él fue quien la disparó, todas las pruebas lo apuntan, ahora tienen que verificar si… la bala que mató a Kushina es de la misma arma, si eso es cierto… minato será condenado…

-no puede ser… ¡maldición! ¡Apuesto a que fue oro!-

-lo se Orochimaru, pero ya no podemos hacer nada ahora tenemos que proteger a Naruto.

-bien, cualquier cosa me avisas, nos vemos-dijo para luego colgar y fijar su mirada en su angelito de ojos azules.

-mmm…-se removía inquieto el pequeño

-Naruto…-susurro la mujer acercándose al menor-cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?-decía mientras acariciaba su cabello y el niño abría sus ojos tratando re responder.

-o…obaa-chan-decía entrecortado- me…siento raro.

-tranquilo es normal te desmayaste, estábamos muy preocupados

-¿Qué me paso?

-estabas con Minato ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es minato?-decía el rubito confundido

-Kushina ¿te acuerdas de quien es?

-no… ¿por que debería saberlo?

-espérame un momento querido vuelvo enseguida-dijo para darle un beso en la frente y salir de la habitación para hablar con el doctor. Le pregunto a una enfermera donde se encontraba y le dijo que al final del pasillo a la derecha en la primera habitación, se dirigió hasta allí y golpeo la puerta para que el medico le respondiera que podía pasar, Tsunade le explicó toda la situación y este respondió.

-el chico esta reprimiendo todos los recuerdos de esas personas, es difícil que vuelva a recuperarlos aunque les hablen de ese tema, además no es lo recomendado podría causarle un shock emocional mucho mas grave, en mi opinión en mejor dejarlo como esta y que siga su vida-dijo el hombre tranquilo.

-pero no podemos hacer eso no puede olvidar a su familia-

-señora yo solo se lo recomiendo por el momento, quizás cuando sea capas de asumir con mas madurez el tema podría informarlo, pero esa es su decisión…ahora si me disculpa tengo una operación, con su permiso-dijo el doctor para retirarse dejando a una Tsunade de lo mas preocupada, enseguida llamo a su esposo y le informo sobre lo acontecido.

-creo que el medico tiene razón, será mejor no decirle hasta que sea mas mayor, no quiero que se quede traumado toda su vida, aun es muy pequeño para asumir lo sucedido-dijo el peliblanco a través del teléfono.

-esta bien, ¿le contaremos a minato?

-lo mejor seria que no, no quiero que se ponga peor diciéndole que su hijo ya no lo recuerda, seria muy duro para el, además de lo que le espera según lo que me han informado… me dijeron que lo juzgaran el dos días, tenemos que esperar, tu quédate con Naruto hasta el momento en que lo trasladen a la corte, nos vemos cuídate, dale mis saludos a Naruto.

-entonces…hasta pronto-dijo para cortar, luego de salir de la oficina del doctor fue al cuarto de su nieto que veía entretenido por la ventana las nubes.

-querido, Jiraiya te manda saludos-dijo con una sonrisa falsa, claro que el pequeño no se dio cuenta.

-¡ero-senin!-grito feliz-¿Cuándo vendrá a verme?-pregunto ilusionado.

-no lo se amor, quizás pronto.

-¿Cuándo me voy a ir? No me gustan los hospitales-dijo a su abuela dándole una mirada con un poco de tristeza.

-pronto no más de dos días-dijo dándole una sonrisa confortante.

-sabes, tengo sueño ttebayo-dijo mientras bostezaba si se abrazaba a su abuela.

-pues duerme, tienes todo el día-dijo mientras lo acomodaba en su regazo.

-bien-dijo dando otro bostezo y cerrando sus ojitos.

-todo va a salir bien-dijo en un susurro mirando a su nieto tristemente.

Fin flash back/

-dos días después te condenaron. Nunca volvimos a hablar con Naruto, luego nos vinimos a Suna y después de unos años Naruto decidió volver a Konoha y lo dejamos con Iruka y Kakashi-termino de decir la rubia.

-vaya parece que llego la hora de contarle todo a Naruto ¿esta en Konoha?

-si hace algunas horas que fue al aeropuerto, paso algunos días aquí, puesto que tenia unos problemas.

-¿problemas? ¿Qué le paso?-dijo preocupado el ojiazul

-no te preocupes solo problemas del corazón-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Mi pequeño bebe tiene novia!-grito sorprendido- pero si apenas tiene dieciséis años ¡es un niño!

-¡Dios Minato! Ya no es un niño es un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, y no, no tiene novia, pero te aseguro que tendrá y no será una mujer, si no un hombre-dijo riendo en el proceso por la cara de minato.

-¡pero eso es mucho peor! ¡Se van a aprovechar de su inocencia!, ¡quien es el que ha osado enamorar a mi baby!-grito enojado

-¡tranquilízate! Es Sasuke Uchiha, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡claro! ¡Lo sabia! Desde pequeño que quería arrebatarme a mi Naru, pero le dejare las cosas bien claras cuando valla.

-tu si que tienes un problemas…y grave-¿Cuándo iras?

-quiero pasar un tiempo contigo ¿y el viejo?

-ni me hables de ese imbécil, se fue a Konoha en la tarde.

-jajaja parece que siguen igual que siempre, pero volviendo al temas creo que me iré en dos días, pero no te preocupes que después volveré.

Continuará…

**NOTAS AUTORA: bueno se acerca la verdad para naru TToTT naru te amoo! cof cof bueno creo que las cosas ya se estan volviendo claras o ¿no? pero si alguien tiene alguna duda solo digamelo, alguien le gustaria que incluyera otra pareja no lo se si quieren no mas jajaj espero que alguien este leyendo esto :) en LOS REVIEW LO RESPONDERE PERO NO AQUI, SE QUE DIJE QUE AQUI PERO ME DIO LATA PERO LOS RESPONDERE TRANQUILAS(OS) RECUERDEN DEJEN REVIEW PARA INCENTIBARME YA QUE ME HACEN MUY HAPPY Y ZORRY POR LA DEMORA: **

**causas:**

**-1º la inspiracion se fue de un dia para otro,recuerden que este es mi primer fic y la verdad nunca antes en mi vida habia escrito algo con mas de 10 lineas OoO lo se soy una verguenza**

**-2º tengo hace tiempo problemas con mi papa asi que los tenia que arreglar por que un dia soñe que se moria y bueno sente cabeza y la verdad me fue dificil y eso, pero ahora esta todo solucionado :)**

**bueno si alguien se paso y leyo gracias anque no creo que les interese uu pero igual lo puse porque queria que lo supieran recuerden que las(os) quiero muuuchooo cuidense y abrazos, mañana respondo los review, tratare de subir el proximo capi antes, si es que puedo :D**

** denme un review o morire de hambre ooU jajajaja a y llegue A LAS 3000 PALABRAS NO LO PUEDO CREER! TTOTT SOY HAPPY jajaj XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**olaa! soy yo de nuevo y no me demore tanto :D(aplausos) este capi es mas cortito, espero que les guste... los personajes no son mios son de kishimoto su creador ^^**

**muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron : Veruto Kaname, Ikaros-san, jennita, Paddyandvicky, milk goku si olvide a alguien o responder un review me avisan ^^**

Cap. 5: "misterios"

Naruto y Gaara se encontraban bajando del avión en el aeropuerto de Konoha, se encontraban cansados a pesar de que estuvieron dormidos la mayoría del viaje, salieron, se subieron a un taxi que estaba estacionado, le indicaron la dirección y luego de algunos minutos llegaron a la casa del rubio, pagaron lo correspondiente y entraron con sus maletas en mano. La casa de Uzumaki era sin lugar a dudas espaciosa, a pesar de vivir solo a sus dieciséis años, Iruka vivía solo a unas casas y lo visitaba día por medio. Las paredes del living eran de un color champaña que combinaba perfectamente con sus dos sillones negros, entre estos había una alfombra con la forma del yin y el yang, unas ventanas grandes, una televisión LED(*), la cocina era moderna, tenia microondas, horno, refrigerador, en fin todo lo que debería tener una cocina, y el comedor era simple, una mesa de madera rectangular con seis sillas alrededor con un mantel y un florero de cristal, en la segunda plata se encontraba la habitación de Naruto que era espaciosa, de un color naranjo suave una cama de dos plazas con sabanas blancas, encima de esta había un peluche de un zorrito con nueve colas naranjo y una gato de pelaje negro al igual que sus ojos, tenia una vista a la ciudad, un balcón, un escritorio y un notebook, y otras tres habitaciones, una de Iruka y las otras dos para las visitas, decoradas con colores mas sobrios.

-Naruto me voy a dormir, estoy cansado- dijo bostezando disimuladamente.

-Tienes razón, estoy agotado, buenas noches-dijo este con una sonrisa para que luego se encaminaran a sus respectivas habitaciones, entró y se dirigió al baño para hacer sus necesidades y tomar una ducha y dormir relajado, salió con unos ajustados bóxers negros que lo hacían ver muy sexy mientras la gotas de su cabello aun mojado se deslizaban desde su rostro hacia su cuello, luego pasando por el resto de su hermosa piel canela hasta perderse en el elástico de el innecesario bóxer, se seco el cabello con la secadora de pelo pues era más rápido y se dirigió al balcón para ver la hermosa noche pensando solo en una persona, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su celular el cual sonaba, contesto luego de unos segundos.

-Hola ¿Quién habla?- pregunto el rubio con voz cansada

-Naruto ¿Cómo estas amigo?

-Kiba… bien y ¿tu?

-Bien, pasando a otro tema ¿¡Donde estas idiota!-gritaba enojado el peli café

-Tks para eso llamabas, tengo sueño hablamos mañana.

-… eso quiere dec-

-Si, ahora me voy a dormir adiós- dijo para colgar y dejar su celular en su escritorio-mejor me duermo, de seguro para mañana ya lo sabrán todos…creo que Kiba debería de haber nacido mujer con lo chismoso que es-decía esto ultimo riendo levemente, apagó la luz y se acomodó en su cama cerrando sus ojos, pero una duda rondaba en su cabeza, ¿tendría que contarle a Gaara lo que vio? o ¿no?, ¿seria mejor ocultar sus inquietudes?... no, era mucho mejor contárselo, además el lo podría ayudar, quería averiguar mucho más de ese hombre , se lo contaría y arreglaría ese problema para volver a dormir tranquilo, pero lo haría mañana, no podía despertarlo, después de todo los dos estaban cansados, mejor dormiría. Y así luego de unos minutos cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya era de día, los pájaros cantaban, los gatos maullaban, las gallinas cacareaban etcétera, ya hacían las nueve y media de la mañana y en la casa Uzumaki un rubio hermoso seguía dormido abrazando a un gato de peluche, la imagen mental era muy apetecible, entonces toda esa paz de fue cuando un pelirrojo entro a la habitación y se acerco lentamente al rostro de su amigo y entonces… inesperadamente lo be… grito en su oído y el pobre saltó de la cama y cayo al duro y frio suelo asustado.

-Gaara malnacido- decía el rubio con un aura asesina rodeándolo.

- Naruto cálmate solo era una broma- decía este restándole importancia.

-Esta bien- dijo el menor dando un sonoro suspiro y cambiando repentinamente sus cara a una más seria, cosa que asusto al de ojos aguamarina.

-¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó preocupado por su amigo-mejor siéntate- decía mientras el rubio le había caso y le hacia una seña para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Te acuerdas que ayer en el aeropuerto estaba como ido.

-Si, me dirás lo que paso.

-…-este asintió en silencio

- Bien… te escucho-dijo este prestándole completa atención.

- Bueno ya debes saber de que tratan mis sueños-dijo mientras recibía un asentimiento de su compañero- pues ayer…vi al hombre de mis sueños y estoy completamente seguro de que era el, ahora que pienso en todo, antes no estaba muy convencido pero ahora sí-después de esas palabras esperó la reacción de su amigo.

- Te creo, ¿por que me mentirías?

-Gracias, pensé que creerías que estaba loco o algo así-dijo aliviado

-Naruto, estas cosas pasan aunque no sean muy comunes, podrían ser recuerdos reprimidos o algo así, hasta alguna predicción del futuro, pero eso tendremos que averiguarlo- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo sentir mucho mejor al blondo.

-Gracias, aprecio que me alientes ttebayo-dijo dándole una encantadora sonrisa a su amigo.

-Ya que terminamos este tema por ahora, yo me voy a vestir, deberías hacer lo mismo aprovechando que estas despierto.

-Si, por cierto ayer llamo Kiba, ya todos deben estar enterados de que volví- decía con pesadez.

- De seguro vendrán temprano para que no te escapes de su interrogatorio-dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

-Hum, no te rías, ya me imagino a Sakura me matara por no decirle-decía mientras imaginaba a una Sakura golpeándolo hasta la muerte.

-No es para tanto

-¿¡Que! Es que acaso no la conoces, ni siquiera me despedí, solo con eso firme mi sentencia de muerte… ¡voy a morir!, dile a Sasuke que lo amo-decía con un aura depresiva extrema rodeándolo en una esquina escribiendo palabras en el suelo.

-"que exagerado"-pensaba el pelirrojo con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza-me voy a dar un baño, espérame para tomar desayuno juntos- salió de la habitación hacia el baño y se dispuso a asearse, el rubio hizo lo mismo, luego el pelirrojo fue hacia la pieza donde había dormido y se puso la ropa, una camisa marrón con los tres primeros botones desabrochados , unos jeans negros ajustados y unos zapatos del mismo color, salió del cuarto y espero a Naruto en el comedor para que se sirvieran su desayuno, después de unos minutos bajo el rubio con una camisa azul claro que combinaba con sus ojos los tres primeros botones abiertos, unos jeans azul oscuro ajustados, zapatos negros y un collar con una piedra verde en su cuello, se sentó al frente de Gaara y este fue a buscar sus desayunos, Naruto comía su ramen y Gaara unos huevos revueltos con pan y un café, posteriormente Naruto retiro las cosas de la mesa, lavó la loza y se fue a sentar con Gaara al sofá y vieron una película esperando a que llegaran sus amigos a bombardearlo con preguntas. Aproximadamente do horas después se escucho el sonido del timbre insistentemente.

-Yo voy-dijo el rubio con un aura depresiva-decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta asustado y la abría lentamente y… juró que vio toda su vida pasar por sus ojos, si por que estaba su peor pesadilla, Sakura con su puño alto amenazándolo.

-¡Naruto!... ¡Desgraciado!-grito Sakura lanzándole un golpe que hábilmente logro esquivar cosa que enojo más a la pelirrosa que lo intento nuevamente pero fue sujetada por los chicos del grupo.

-¡Cálmate Sakura!, ¡no queremos que lo mates hasta que nos de explicaciones!-le grito Kiba a la ojiverde mientras Lee y Neji la contenían.

-¡Ya… suéltenme!-decía esta mientras intentaba soltarse-¡esta bien, ya me calmé!- en ese momento los dos chicos la soltaron viendo que esta se encontraba normal.

-Se van a quedar ahí parados o van a entrar-dijo el rubio con pocos ánimos, luego de esas palabras todos comenzaron a entrar algunos se sentaron en la alfombra y los que caían en los sillones, en la casa se encontraban: Kiba, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ten Ten los únicos que faltaban eran Sasuke y Sai- y bien ¿alguna pregunta?- preguntó desinteresadamente el rubito.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Kiba mientras posteriormente tomaba la palabra Sakura.

-Naruto, no quiero parecer metiche ni nada de eso, pero somos tus amigos y por lo menos podrías habernos reunido para decirnos una noticia así, por suerte solo te fuiste unos días y no años, por eso creo que por lo menos si no quieres contarnos lo que sucede en profundidad es tu decisión.

-Lo siento mucho, discúlpenme todos de verdad, no pensé en eso cuando me fui-dijo ocultando su mirada con su flequillo-soy un egoísta y un mal amigo, si ya no desean seguir siendo mis amigos… lo entenderé y respetaré su decisión.

-Tks…Naruto no es para tanto, no seas exagerado, lo importante es que volviste-dijo con voz cansada el Nara.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaba el de cabellos color oro mirando ilusionado a sus amigos.

-¡Claro!-respondieron todos los demás al unisonó.

-¡Gracias ttebayo!-gritó feliz el rubio a sus amigos lanzándose sobre ellos dándoles un abrazo a cada uno.

-Pero parece que se te esta olvidando algo o ¿no Naruto?-dijo perspicazmente Ino

-Es que…jejeje-reía el rubio avergonzado mientras rascaba su nuca con su mano- "pensé que ya lo habían olvidado" tienen razón, se los contaré pero primero quiero hablar a solas con Sakura-dijo mientras tomaba una postura seria y le indicaba a Sakura que subieran a su habitación.

En la habitación de Naruto se encontraba Sakura que había tomado asiento en la cama del rubito mientras este la seguía sentándose frente a ella.

-Sakura, tu eres una de mis mejores amigas…siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti, eres muy importante para mi-dijo esto a la ves que tomaba sus manos y la miraba con sus ojos azules opacos-se que tu amas a Sasuke desde pequeña y yo realmente me arrepiento de…de verdad no quisiera que tu sufrieras por que… m-me enamoré de él y te juro que lo s-siento mucho ttebayo, por favor espero que me perdones, si no puedes lo comprenderé…te prometo que y-yo no me interpondré entre ustedes ttebayo con tal de que sigas siendo mi a-amiga -decía esto mientras empezaba a sollozar y a soltar unas lagrimas escondiendo su mirada de la de su amiga-yo te quie-

-Naruto, idiota-decía esta mientras empezaba a llorar junto al rubio- yo te quiero con todo mi corazón, solo tengo una cosa que decir… ¡yo no amo a Sasuke!, ese solo era un amor infantil ahora solo somos amigos nada mas… yo en este momento estoy interesada en Lee el siempre me ha amado y yo empiezo a corresponder esos sentimientos-terminó de decir al tiempo que abrazaba a su amigo sorprendido por lo que le había dicho, entonces no amaba a Sasuke, no lo podía creer era la mejor noticia que había recibido en su vida, se sentía tan, tan, tan ¡feliz!, ahora su cara no era una de funeral, sino todo lo contrario era una expresión de pura y bella felicidad correspondió el abrazo de su amiga lo mas fuerte que pudo para transmitirle todo lo que sentía, así en unos momentos secaron sus lagrimas se vieron a los ojos y rieron con un par de ¿tontos? La respuesta es sí. Después de esa rara sesión de relajación fueron al baño y se lavaron la cara para que los demás no notaran que habían estado llorando, bajaron sonrientes bajo la atenta mirada de todos y volvieron a ubicarse en sus lugares.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?-pregunto sonriente el de zorruna expresión a los otros mientras recibía un asentimiento en general y le hacía una seña a Hinata para que lo siguiera a la cocina.

-¿Como te fue?-pregunto esperanzada la ojiperla a la vez que sacaba unos vasos de un mueble y los ponía sobre el mesón que había en la cocina.

-Pues la verdad me fue excelente, mañana mismo trataré de hablar con Sasuke sobre mis sentimientos-dijo mientras preparaba un jugo de manzana y los servía en los vasos- estoy demasiado feliz, nada podría opacar esta felicidad.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti Naruto… tu mereces ser feliz con la persona que amas-dijo estas hermosas palabras mientras llevaba una bandeja con lo que tomarían.

En Suna hacia un día caluroso y hermoso en la casa de los Namikazes se levantaban dos rubios, una mujer voluptuosa y un hombre impactantemente hermoso, atractivo, sexy, lindo, tierno, paternal, podría seguir nombrando sus cualidades pero no terminaría hoy, el guapo hombre bajo hacia la cocina ya vestido con un celular en mano, entonces se fijo en que tenia una llamada perdida de un numero que conocía muy bien, entonces se decidió a llamar.

-Hola-se escucho escuetamente en la otra línea.

-Soy Minato, cuando vamos a elaborar el plan.

-Ven a Konoha, ahí hablaremos los detalles, lo antes posible.

-Mañana viajare pero antes tengo un asunto que arreglar espérame dos día, te llamaré-dijo esto para colgar. Inmediatamente bajo Tsunade para prepararle el desayuno, ella había escuchado a su hijo hablar así que le preguntaría sin rodeos.

-¿Con quien hablabas?

-Estaba reservando el pasaje para mañana.

-Bien, ¿Qué esperas? A comer que se ve que estas muy flacucho.

-Estoy bien así, ¿acaso quieres que me vea gordo y feo?-dijo entre risas

-No estaría mal, para que no se te acercara ningún estorbo-dijo celosa.

-Ya se a quien saque lo sobreprotector-dijo resignado.

-Tks, no es mi culpa, quien no querría cuidar a un hijo tan hermoso y tierno como tu-dijo mientras de daba uno de sus famosos abrazos de osos asesinos

-M-mama… res-pirar-dijo este poniéndose casi azul, mientras la ojimiel lo soltaba.

-Lo siento es que no puedo contenerme.

-Si me di cuenta jejeje "por suerte no me mato"

En Konoha específicamente en la casa-mansión de Sasuke, este se encontraba levantado y enojado puesto que su dobe no le contestaba el teléfono y eso le hacia pensar que podría estar con ese cabeza de fósforo, puesto que obviamente el rubio no permitiría que se quedara en un hotel, y eso era tan tan tan frustrante así que volvió a marcar el teléfono por fin le contesto.

-¡Hola!-respondieron alegremente en la por la otra línea.

-Hmp dobe-dijo este muy cortante.

-¡Teme, tanto tiempo! ¿Por qué no viniste? ¡Están todos aquí!- dijo mientras se escuchaba mucho ruido por el otro lado y gritos- ¡la estamos pasando excelente!

-…-

-Teme… ¡baka!... parece que colgó, ¡oye Gaara vamos a mi habitación! ¡Te mostrare algo que te va a gustar!-decía el rubio mientras ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke podía escuchar todo lo que comunicaba y se estaba imaginando cosas muy malas

-¡Usuratonkachi! ¡Ni se te ocurra me oyes!, ¡si te vas con ese los mato a los dos! ¡Dobe!-gritaba como loco el pelinegro.

-Oye Gaara ya colgó mejor te voy a mostrar lo que se hacer, estaremos mas cómodos en la cama ¡vamos rápido ya no puedo esperar!...

En ese momento todo el autocontrol del de ojos carbón se fue al infierno, colgó decidido a plantarse en la casa del dobe y demostrarle quien era el que mandaba…

Continuara…

**olaaa! espero que les haya gustado el capii! lo escribi con muchos animos pero ya se fueron... era bromis! jajaja, aqui respondo un review :**

**veruto kaname: muuuchas gracias por comentar, me encanto la broma de suigetsu, soy mala muajajaja XD, pasalo super bien, nos leemos ^^.**

**ESPEROO! que me dejen un review pliss! aunque sea una palabra para animar a esta niñita no tan pequeña jejejej. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos ojala pronto :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"pensamientos"

Cap. 6: sin nombre

En Konoha Sasuke se preparaba para darle una ¨**pequeña**¨ lección a un pelirrojo que definitivamente tenia que desaparecer, se metió al baño para darse un ducha rápida, mientras el agua caliente bajaba por su trabajado cuerpo pensaba en las miles de formas que había para matar a una persona, salió de la ducha con una toalla amarrada en su cintura, secándose con otra el cabello a la vez que abría su armario y sacaba una camiseta azul oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans ajustados a sus piernas y glúteos negros al igual que su chaqueta y zapatillas, desato la toalla que tenia alrededor su cintura y saco unos bóxers rojos, se los puso al igual que las otras prendas, estaba listo para salir, tomó las llaves salió de su casa y se subió a la moto conduciendo lo máximo que le permitía el limite de velocidad hasta la morada del rubio, ya le quedaba muy poco, solo un kilometro y llegaría.

/

En la casa del rubio menor todos se la estaban pasando de maravilla las personas más fiesteras habían puesto música a todo volumen e incitado a las demás a bailar desenfrenadamente, y como negarse si estaban entre amigos, solo esperaban a que Naruto y Gaara bajaran pronto de la habitación para estar todos juntos y como ya sabían que el rubiales había llamado a Sasuke ellos se encargaron de llamar a Sai para que se les uniera y este dijo que iría en una hora aproximadamente.

En la habitación del rubio se la estaban pasando demasiado bien jugando, ¿jugando?, pues sí mal pensados, Naruto había comprado la continuación de un juego en el que Gaara siempre le ganaba, obviamente no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad para ganarle, además que no era muy cómodo estar en el suelo jugando puesto que era muy duro por eso le dijo a su amigo que mejor fuera en la cama.

-Te lo dije, esta vez te ganaré- el rubio estaba seguro, riendo como maniático mientras le daba una paliza a su pelirrojo amigo en el videojuego.

-Cállate…esto todavía no se acaba-decía el pelirrojo mientras hacia todo su esfuerzo por ganar…algo que ya estaba perdido.

-…-el rubio no lo podía creer, le había ganado… ¡era un sueño hecho realidad!-¡gané!, ¡gané!, ¡gané! ¡Comete eso! ¡Muajajajaja!-reía el rubio en la cara del otro como sicópata.

-Tks, no es para tanto, además ¡te deje ganar!-dijo rencoroso el otro, a la ves que el rubito cambiaba su cara a una de enojo.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Admítelo ttebayo!- se abalanzó sobre el otro para hacerle cosquillas

-Naruto, sabes que eso no funciona conmigo- cambio su semblante a uno mas serio-pero lamentablemente para ti… es uno de tus puntos débiles- invirtió posiciones y lo empezó a "torturar"

-¡ah! ¡No, para!-decía este que no podía contener su risa.

/

Sasuke llegó a la casa del rubio estacionando su moto, toco el timbre y pasaron unos segundo y nadie le abría, volvió a tocar más insistentemente, entonces apareció Hinata con una sonrisa y levemente agitada.

-Hola Sasuke, pasa- la peli azul le abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado-Naruto esta en su habitación con Gaara, parece que se están divirtiendo, Naruto estaba gritando que parara y…- la morena no pudo continuar puesto que el Uchiha había pasado de largo directamente a la habitación de **su **Naruto deteniéndose en la puerta… entonces escucho unos ruidos extraños… era el dobe y le decía que se detuviera ¡el desgraciado se estaba aprovechando!, pero eso no se quedaría así, abrió la puerta y entró.

-¡Suelta al dobe o te mato!-gritó encolerizado mientras se fijaba en lo que pasaba, Gaara estaba sobre **su **Naruto tocándolo por todas partes mientras este reía como loco y luego se detuvieron al ver la imponente figura Uchiha.

-¡Teme! ¡Viniste!-gritó feliz saludándolo son su mano.

-Hola Uchiha-decía Gaara volviendo en su compostura.

-Que esta pasando aquí-el azabache no estaba para juegos y eso se notaba por su aura asesina/sicópata.

-T-teme…q-que te pasa solo estábamos jugando-el rubio no estaba nervioso, pero no puedo evitar ponerse detrás de su querido amigo pelirrojo.

-Además no tiene nada de malo, ni que fueras su novio-espetó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona plantada en su rostro, entonces el azabache volvió a la realidad.

-Tienes razón, pero **yo** soy su mejor amigo-dijo este con sonrisa prepotente.

-Y quien dijo que solo se podía tener un mejor amigo… que yo sepa para Naruto también soy su mejor amigo-dijo mientras el Uchiha lo miraba amenazante-además yo lo conocí antes que tú-terminaba de decir este y en ese preciso instante entró a la habitación su **peor pesadilla**.

-¡Gaa-chan!, ¡te extrañe tanto!-gritó la copia exacta del Uchiha a un sorprendido y cabreado Gaara mientras trataba de abalanzarse sobre este siendo esquivado.

-¡Idiota te dije que no me llamaras así!-estaba enojado, no le gustaba que lo llamaran así.

-Emm… bueno Gaara creo que tienes algo de que hablar con Sai así que nos vamos-dijo el rubito mientras arrastraba al Uchiha fuera de la habitación hacia una de invitados.

-Uff… de la que nos salvamos, cuando se enoja es de temer-le comento el rubio mientras miraba al ojinegro y este le devolvía una mirada encolerizada-y a ti que te pasa teme.

-Hum, eso lo debería de preguntar yo.

-… tal vez-dijo este inseguro ante la atenta mirada del otro sentándose en la cama mientras el mayor hacia lo mismo.

-Que esperas.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el tonto, por que te fuiste dobe.

-Ah, bueno la verdad es que… es difícil de explicar, no se por donde empezar-este comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Por el principio obviamente- el moreno no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando una respuesta.

-Pues… es que la verdad si estaba huyendo como dijiste, no quería enfrentar mis sentimientos-le confesó.

-A que sentimientos te refieres.

-A los que siento hacia…-

-¡Chicos que esperan vamos a jugar a verdad o castigo!-gritó Kiba interrumpiendo el momento, a la vez que salía rápidamente para jugar lo mas pronto posible.

-Bueno… mejor te lo cuento después- el blondo escapó de la habitación mientras bajaba por las escaleras lo más rápido que podía.

-Hum… -el moreno estaba enojado y agotado emocionalmente, estaba arto de que Naruto le escondiera sus problemas ¿acaso no era también su mejor amigo? Entonces ¿Por qué no era con él como era con Gaara?, ya se estaba hartando de eso, lo mejor seria irse y después llamar a Naruto para que se reunieran en un lugar en el que pudieran estar tranquilos, sin ser molestados. En ese momento bajo las escaleras y sin despedirse de nadie se fue en su moto en dirección a su casa.

/

Por otro lado en la habitación del rubio estaba un pelirrojo y un azabache retándose con la miraba… bueno solo el de ojos aguamarina estaba retando al contrario, puesto el pelinegro lo miraba con cara de pervertido/acosador.

-Deja de mirarme con esa cara de imbécil… a menos que quieras que te la rompa a golpes-espetó enojado mirando fijamente al otro.

-¿Acaso no puedo observar los atributos de mi novio?

-Que yo sepa… tú y yo no somos novios-terminando de decir estas palabras el moreno que hasta ahora estaba con su sonrisa falsa plantada en el rostro cambio su expresión por un de seriedad que le dio escalofríos al de cabellos color fuego.

-Entonces quieres decir que lo que pasó quedo en el pasado y olvidado…pues déjame decirte que no pienso dejar que te vallas… así que yo que tu iría pensando una manera rápida en la que te enamores de mi.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando? - ya no sabía como había cambiado tan drásticamente el rumbo de la apenas comenzada conversación, pero sabía que no le agradaba que el otro controlara la situación.

-A lo quiero llegar es que no pienso soportar otro día mas sin besarte así que si no te gusta… pues te aguantas-finalizada la conversación por parte del pelinegro este se acerco rápidamente a Gaara apresando su cintura con un abrazo posesivo y lo beso sin contemplaciones mientras que el pelirrojo abría los ojos sorprendido y comenzaba a mover sus labios suavemente junto con los del otro abriéndose paso a otro mucho mas apasionado a la vez que el de ojos aguamarina subía sus brazos hacia el cuello de Sai y juntaban más sus cuerpos…entonces el azabache terminó el contacto suavemente.

-Y… ¿Que decides?-preguntó tomando un poco de oxigeno.

-Quizás si me das otro beso me decida-el de cabellos color fuego no perdió tiempo y se volvieron a besar.

/

En otro lugar un poco mas alejado de Konoha específicamente en un despacho se encontraba Orochimaru pensando en que hacer sobre Minato y su estorboso hijo, si, por que la verdad era que la serpiente conocía a Minato, pero esos hechos se relataran mas adelante. Mientras tanto entraban Kabuto y un hombre con cabellos blancos que ha decir verdad no parecía mala persona, pero las apariencias a veces engañan…

-Orochimaru-sama-anuncio su llegada junto al otro individuo dando una reverencia- traje a uno de los mejores subordinados.

-Así que uno de los mejores…espero que acabe con los objetivos, por que si llega a fallar sabes lo que pasará…-

-No fallare señor, junto con mi equipo somos los mejores...

-Eso lo veremos-se levanto de su asiento y encaro al que seria el encargado de informarle todos los movimientos del rubio menor- lo primero que tienen que hacer es localizar el paradero de Naruto Uzumaki y mantenerlo vigilado, cualquier actividad o actitud sospechosa tiene que serme informada inmediatamente, empieza ahora mismo, puedes retirarte. Al decir esta orden el joven se retiro inmediatamente para luego informar a sus compañeros sobre el trabajo.

/

Por otra parte en la residencia de Tsunade las cosas estaban tranquilas, Minato se estaba levantando de su cama, se estiro para desperezarse, revolvió un poco su cabello, quedando levemente despeinado dándole un aire mucho más encantador y divertido, abrió el armario y saco una toalla para darse una ducha y relajarse. Ya desvestido entró y giro la llave del agua caliente y luego la fría, por que no quería recibir quemaduras en su cuerpo…el agua estaba deliciosa, bajaba por su cuerpo bien formado; ya que en la cárcel había que defenderse y en eso aprovecho a hacer mucho ejercicio; su pelo se encontraba pegado en su cara ya lo tenia lo suficientemente mojado, así que se hecho el shampoo masajeándose a la vez que la espuma del producto para el cabello bajaba por su anatomía acariciando su cuerpo de una manera muy tentadora para algún espectador de este momento. Terminando de atender sus hebras doradas pasó el jabón por todas partes, luego de cinco minutos salió con una toalla amarrada en su cadera mientras todas las gotas que caían de su cabello bajaban por su rostro, cuello, su pecho fuerte y sexy rodeando sus six packs hasta llegar lamentablemente a la toalla y perderse en ella. Fue al armario y saco algunas prendas de esos años cuando venia de vacaciones a la casa de su madre, tenia en sus manos unos jeans oscuros, una camisa azul, unos zapatos negros además de una chaqueta de cuero negra con cierres color plateado y para completar el conjunto unas gafas estilo aviador con marco dorado, en definitiva si lo ves en la calle… te mueres por aunque sea una mirada de ese adonis. Se vistió y dejo los tres primeros botones de su camisa abiertos, preparo su maleta y luego bajo a la cocina donde ya se encontraba su madre preparando el desayuno.

-Mamá ¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado a una ojimiel sorprendida por lo arrebatador que podía ser su hijo, sin duda había salido a su madre.

-¿Vas a salir así?

-Pues…si, ¿Acaso me veo mal?

-Es que ese es el problema…te ves demasiado bien, no quiero que secuestren a mi pequeño.

-Mamá, tu siempre con tu preocupación, además recuerda que se defenderme.

-Tks, esta bien ahora siéntate a desayunar que en media hora tengo que irme al trabajo-sirvió el desayuno a su hijo, que consistía en huevos revueltos con unas tostadas y café bien cargado-¿a que hora te vas?

-Podemos salir juntos-siguió comiendo su desayuno y luego se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su madre tenía una mirada de preocupación-no te preocupes, tratare de no hacer nada imprudente.

-Lo que me preocupa es Naruto, además de tu venganza, ¿Cómo crees que tomará todas las cosas que le dirás?, que de un día para otro tiene un padre que había olvidado, Naruto heredo la misma actitud de Kushina, no creo que te sea fácil hablar con él.

-Arreglaré eso, si se parece en actitud a mi amada… podré lidiar con él-le dedico una sonrisa reconfortante a su madre.

-Hum y tu venganza me tiene los pelos de punta, no se como piensas acabar con Orochimaru, pero recuerda que es sucio y te puedo dar por firmado que tratará de atacar a tus seres queridos primero…

-Recuerda que tengo aliados que quieren acabar con él, no soy solamente yo, los de la organización son de confianza, los conozco desde años, todo estará bien-terminó su desayuno e inmediatamente subió a recoger su maleta y lavarse los dientes, en unos minutos bajo ya listo con sus gafas puestas muy sexy.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Vamos pues-avanzo Tsunade hacia la puerta y cuando salió su hijo cerro.

/

Kakashi se encontraba descansando en su casa específicamente en el sofá muy feliz leyendo su Icha Icha Paradise hasta que su felicidad se rompió al escuchar el timbre de su casa con insistencia…solo había una persona que tocaba así su timbre y era Obito Uchiha su no tan peor pesadilla, así que se preparó y abrió la puerta con la mejor cara de mala leche que tenía.

-Que quieres-suspiró con cansancio, lo único que quería era leer su preciado tesoro y lo castigaban trayéndole a **eso**.

-Como tratas así a tu mejor amigo-empujó al de cabellos plasta y entro sin permiso a la casa de su amigo/oponente.

-¡Hey! por que llegas y entras a ** mi casa** y sin mi consentimiento-cerro la puerta y se dirigió al living que tenia una estufa pequeña el sofá antes ya nombrado que era de color negro, sus paredes eran de un color blanco, y además tenia una televisión de 32 pulgadas, sin duda una casa ni muy elegante, pero tampoco corriente.

-Soy tu amigo y tengo todo el derecho del mundo-respondió simplemente sentándose en el sofá hasta que diviso el **tesoro** de su amigo-todavía lees esta basura, si que debes estar necesitado.

-¡No insultes mi preciado libro! ¡Idiota!-se planto frente a el y le arrebato el libro de las manos-¿¡Qué quieres!-pregunto nuevamente sin rodeos.

-Okey…cálmate, debes saber perfectamente para que vine ¿no?- enseriándose observó al que tenia una bufanda tapando su cara-Kakashi yo…-

-¡No lo digas! ¡Eso fue un error! ¡Jamás debió pasar!-se encontró diciendo estas palabras asombrado ya que eso no era lo que quería decir precisamente.

-¡Como dices eso! ¡Eres un insensible!-estaba muy enojado, como no después de haberle expresado todos sus sentimientos y que él le dijera que todo fue un error.

**Flash back**

**Obito y Kakashi se encontraban en una cabaña en las afueras de Konoha, donde solían ir desde los doce años, el pelinegro estaba observando al peliplateado ¨disimuladamente¨ mientras que el observado leía su Icha Icha incómodo.**

**-Podrías dejar de mirarme, es incómodo-ya no aguantaba, estaba leyendo su preciado libro en vacaciones y ni siquiera podía estar tranquilo con la mirada de su mejor amigo.**

**-Lo siento-se sonrojo al verse descubierto, la verdad era que no había ido a ese lugar solo para acompañar a su amigo, el quería decirle sus sentimientos y saber si eran correspondidos…y lo haría aunque le costara su amistad.**

**-Sabes tengo hambre, creo que es hora de comer-sugirió el peliplata para luego ir hacia la cocina-¿Qué quieres comer?, hay ramen instantáneo, arroz entre otras cosas-al no recibir respuesta se giró y vio al pelinegro demasiado cerca de él, cosa que hizo que su corazón se acelerara, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?**

**-Kakashi, ¿Sabes? Tengo que decirte algo que quizás no te guste y hasta pueda romper nuestra amistad, pero ya no puedo ocultar lo que sien…-**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-Pues yo te amo…-esperó una reacción, insultos, hasta un golpe, pero nada llego, parecía que la información lo había sorprendido en demasía, esta parecía una oportunidad única, si por lo menos rompía su amistad con esa confesión, sería por algo más que solo una declaración, así que quito la bufanda que siempre envolvía el rostro de su amigo y se dispuso a acercarse poco a poco a sus labios, en el caso de que reaccionara, aunque rogaba por que no… y en ese preciso momento lo besó.**

**-Mph-trataba de decir alguna palabra para detener tal acto pero estaba tan impresionado, nunca se espero algo así de su mejor amigo, aunque a decir verdad lo que estaba sintiendo le gustaba, tenía una sensación cálida, que no era para nada molesta y como si en su interior se formara un sentimiento igual de fuerte que el de su amigo. Luego de esos pensamientos el azabache se separo de su amigo, tomó su abrigo y las llaves de su auto, ya que cada uno tenia su propio transporte y se fue, sin decirle una palabra al otro, nada…**

**Fin flash back**

-¡Pero de que hablas! ¡Tú fuiste el que se fue y me dejo así como si nada! ¡Así que no me vengas con estupideces!-era un hecho, ya los dos se habían enojado.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Tú no dijiste nada! ¡La culpa es tuya!

-¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Quien se declaró fuiste tú! ¡No yo!-ya estaba arto, así que lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó- ¡Vete de mi casa y no vuelvas!-lo llevo prácticamente a rastras y lo sacó de su casa-¡Y tampoco me vuelvas a hablar! ¡Imbécil!-cerró tan fuerte la puerta que casi la rompe, pero como no estar enojado si viene y le hecha la culpa ¡que descarado! ¡¿Acaso quería que le dijera que lo amaba? ¡¿Que estaría con él para toda la vida? ¡Si ni siquiera sabia lo que sentía!... pero no valía la pena enojarse por eso ya se olvidaría de lo que había sentido, además ni que estuviera enamorado ¿no?

/

Sasuke había llegado afuera de su casa y a decir verdad el viaje lo había calmado, aparco su moto en el garaje y entro a su casa, lo único que quería era dormir y no, no quería pensar en Naruto, en ese instante sonó su celular, en la pantalla se podía ver claramente el nombre e alguien que siempre que podía lo fastidiaba, pero que era estimaba a pesar de todo…


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

**No me maten y... ojala que le guste. explicaciones abajo.**

Cap. 7: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Hacía aproximadamente dos horas se habían marchado todos sus amigos y estaba hecho un lio, necesitaba limpiar y ordenar casi todas las cosas en su casa…que amigos los que se gastaba, hacían lo que querían en su casita que de milagro se encontraba ordenada y luego parecía un chiquero, pero bueno, por lo menos estaba Gaara que ayudaría a la buena causa, ya que al pelirrojo al igual que Sasuke no le agradaba el desorden. Llamó a su amigo para que bajara, ya que todavía se encontraba en su habitación desde que se había ido Sai, cosa que lo extraño, ya que pensó que bajaría a conversar con él o algo…pero nada, a lo mejor quería estar solo, pero ya no quería estar solo, estaba aburrido y deseaba contarle lo poco que había pasado con su teme. Luego de unos minutos de debate entre si llamarlo o no se decidió por la mejor opción, si Mahoma no va a la montaña…la montaña irá a Mahoma (1). Subió las escaleras hasta dar con su habitación y entró sin tocar la puerta, supuso que no era necesario ya que no se escondían secretos entre ellos, vio al de ojos aguamarina acostado en su cama mirando hacia el cielo (2) de su habitación, se acercó a su cama y se sentó esperando alguna reacción de su amigo…pero nada, parecía que se encontraba en otro mundo, pero no estaba dispuesto a ordenar solo la casa así que como dicen por ahí pagan justos por pecadores.

-Gaara…-le habló pero no contesto-Gaarita-no pudo evitar decirlo con una voz un poco melosa, ya que sabía que al pelirrojo no le gustaba.

-Hm… déjame-espetó este con tono aburrido.

-¡Hey! Alguien tiene que ayudarme a restablecer mi casa y lamentablemente para ti esa persona eres tú-sonrió con burla-así que no te quejes y empieza por la cocina y yo por el comedor.

-Tks esta bien, pero solo déjame dormir un rato, solo diez minutos, nada más, es más, tú me despiertas-sin más se enrolló entre las sábanas y se dispuso a dormir.

-Pero que perezoso, después dicen que yo soy un desordenado-decía este rencoroso a la vez que salía de la habitación y se dirigía al living a pensar en porque razón Sasuke se había marchado así como así, ¡El bastardo ni siquiera se despidió! Después de todo lo que trató de decirle, pero claro, ni que el idiota leyera mentes, ¡así se ahorraría un montón de problemas! ¡Pero no, justo entre todas sus disque virtudes no se encontraba la que necesitaba!, eso ya no venia al caso, lo mejor era esperar los dichosos diez minutos hasta que el invitado se dignara a despertar. Ya llevaba un poco más de seis horas con ese desastre y ya no quería esperar, pero que se le iba a hacer. En ese instante tocaron el timbre…que él supiera no esperaba a nadie, pero de cualquier modo abrió, ya que sería muy descortés no hacerlo.

-Que lata, sin ofender a nadie, pero ya no quiero mas visitas-estaba tan cansado pero igualmente se dio ánimos y abrió-qué dese…

-Hola Naruto… ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo el hombre.

-Que…

/

Sasuke se encontraba atendiendo el teléfono, ya que la inoportuna llamada lo había interrumpido antes de irse a dormir, miró la pantalla de su celular último modelo y observo un nombre que lo fastidiaba como siempre lo había cuando llamaba, se dispuso a contestar…no tenía caso seguir evitándolo, puso el celular en su oreja y habló.

-Qué quieres, estaba por dormir-dijo con tono cansino y un poco enojado.

-Sasuke no te enojes, solo te llamaba para preguntarte si en estos días vas a salir o viajar.

-Claro que no idiota, tengo cosas que hacer, no como otros inútiles que…

-Qué bueno, porque este inútil se irá a quedar a la casa, y no iré solo, sino acompañado por mi pareja, nos vemos hermanito-termino por decir con tono burlón, colgando inmediatamente para no escuchar las quejas de su hermano.

-¡Qué! Espera...tks maldito, como se le ocurre invitarse solo a mi casa ¡Y más encima con un desconocido!, no puede ser más…no vale la pena que me enoje, mejor me duermo… no quiero tener mal humor mañana.

/

En la misma Konoha se encontraban reunidos en un despacho muy elegante tres personas un: hombre con mascara, un peli naranja y una mujer de cabellos azules, se encontraba muy serios puesto que estaban hablando de un tema en el que tenían que poner toda su concentración, este era Orochimaru… Siempre había sido enemigo de ellos, su organización llamada Akatsuki; esta se encargaba de hacer justicia por su propia cuenta, y esto no le convenía a esa vieja serpiente por lo que siempre estuvieron y están en disputas, lamentablemente el rastrero ya había mandado a matar a tres de sus integrantes: Kakuzu, Hidan y Kisame. Sólo con esto se propusieron a toda costa acabar con él así que se aliaron con alguien que tenía el potencial como para terminar con la existencia de ese mal nacido resultando esa persona ser Minato Namikaze; encarcelado injustamente y con deseos de venganza. Luego de unos minutos de silencio la peli azul fue la primera en hablar.

-Creo habrá que llamar a esos dos que están de vacaciones, ya esta llegando la hora de actuar.

-Tienes razón, necesitamos estar todos reunidos… Tobi encárgate de llamarlos ahora- se sentó en su silla mientras pasaba sus manos desordenando su cabello naranja.

-Enseguida-contesto este raramente serio; pues era una persona con una personalidad muy…rara. Se dirigió a otra sala para llamar, marcó un número y luego de unos segundos atendieron.

-¡Deidara sempai!-gritó muy emocionado.

-Tks…Tobi ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no grites por el teléfono? Me lastimas los tímpanos-decía en tono molesto.

-Lo siento… Tobi es un buen chico.

-Si, si un buen chico-suspiró- ¿Para que llamas?

-Se les acabaron las vacaciones, tienen que volver a lo más tardar en dos días.

-Hum… sabia que las vacaciones no durarían por mucho, pero no te preocupes justamente íbamos hacia Konoha, estamos por llegar, te llamo en cuanto aterricemos, adiós-colgó sin recibir respuesta.

/

Habían pasado las horas y ya era de mañana, los pájaros nadaban los peces volaban, en fin todo como debería ser exceptuando a una persona que estaba muy acomplejada. Esta personita algo pervertida era Kakashi estaba caminando por los pasillos del colegio donde impartía clases realmente confundido respecto a sus sentimientos por Óbito. Cuando se besaron… mejor dicho cuando él lo beso en cierto modo se sintió obviamente extraño además de que aunque sonara muy cliché, su corazón había palpitado rápidamente y un calorcito se expandió por su cuerpo. Si muy extraño… quizás, solo en un 0.001% sentía un leve pero muy leve atracción por él, pero solo un poquito. Aunque ya no tenía que seguir pensando en eso puesto que era la hora de dar clases, luego podría matarse el cerebro formulando hipótesis sobre el porque de esas sensaciones.

Ya era la hora de irse por fin a su hogar, se encontraba demasiado cansado, y como no estarlo con todos esos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y pensamientos pecaminosos que hay que dejar en claro **no tenía** puesto que su mente era un santuario sano y puro… deberían darle un premio por saber mentirse a si mismo. Gracias a este pensamiento soltó una breve risa escuchada por cierto castaño amigo que extrañado se acercó a él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el castaño sonriendo.

-Si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Es que es tan pero tan raro verte reír de una forma, como decirlo… ¿verdadera?

-¿Acaso nunca he reído verdaderamente cuando hablamos?

-No me refiero a eso… esa risa es como si te liberaras de algo.

-Ah… haberlo dicho antes-rió sin ganas- digamos que me di cuenta de algo que me dejo un poco perplejo.

-Y que podría ser es…-Iruka no se dio cuenta de que había un cartel que decía "cuidado, piso resbaloso" y mientras iba cayendo Kakashi se puso debajo para que no se golpeara pero… por error sus labios se juntaron Kakashi debajo de Iruka una situación muy, muy comprometedora.

-Kakashi, lo siento, perdóname, no fue mi intención- se trataba de disculpar mientras se levantaba apurado ofreciéndole su malo al peli plata que la acepto gustoso.

-No importa, los accidentes pasan-se sacudía un poco su ropa acomodándosela.

-Que bueno que no nos vio nadie, hubiese sido incómodo ¿No crees?

-Que piensen lo que quieran, a mi me importa un pepino, vámonos te dejo en tu casa, me queda de paso.

-Gracias-dijo sonriente mientras caminaban fuera del establecimiento subiéndose al auto.

/

Luego de dejar a Iruka en su casa el ojinegro fue directamente al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para comer, la fila era un poco larga demoró por lo menos unos treinta minutos esperando, luego volvió a subirse a su auto y se fue, pero hoy no era su día de suerte puesto que había ocurrido un accidente y tuvo que esperar exactamente dos horas treinta minutos y doce segundos para volver a su casa, llego y encontró que estaban las luces encendidas, un poco asustado; puesto que vivía solo y no tenia a ningún familiar. Se acercó y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo abriendo la puerta lentamente, pero era demasiado tarde, una bala se había incrustado en su cráneo… cayendo a las profundidades de la muerte inmediatamente… Eso era lo que se imaginaba pasaría pero fue todo lo contrario su amigo/enemigo estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa cambiando los canales de su televisión.

-¡Pero que carajos te pasa imbécil! ¡Como entraste a mi casa y con el permiso de quien!-grito sumamente enojado acercándose al sillón y parándose al frente de la TV esperando que le diera un respuesta.

-…-

-¡No vas a decir nada!-lo volvió a mirar pero este parecía estar en otro mundo, no le prestaba la mínima atención- ¡Fuera de mi casa!-gritó pero tampoco se movió, exasperado lo tomo bruscamente del brazo, pero el pelinegro se zafó y siguió sin mirarle- sabes que más ¡Has lo que quieras, no me importa!-se fue hecho una furia camino a su habitación pero en ese momento Óbito lo acorralo contra una pared mirándolo fijamente como queriendo entrar en su mente sus ojos demostraban su determinación, en cierto modo le causo algo de miedo, pero esta reflexión desapareció inmediatamente surgiendo nuevamente su enojo.

-Déjame ahora o…-

-¿O que?… ¿Correrás a decirle a tu amorcito Iruka que te salve?-soltó esto con tono ofensivo.

-Te golpearé hasta que me canse, así que…- trató de salir del acorralo de sus brazos pero le fue imposible ya que junto mucho más sus cuerpos-Óbito…-

-¿Qué? El que tiene la culpa eres tú, o ya quieres irte con Iruka para que hagan quizás que…-

-¡Cállate!-lo empujó fuertemente formando por fin un espacio entre ambos, entonces tomo la perilla de la puerta de su habitación para entrar y encerrarse, abrió pero sintió un empujón, cayó encima de su cama, el Uchiha aprovechándose de esto cerro la puerta y se posiciono sobre el otro.

-Lo debes de pasar muy bien en la cama con Iruka ¿no?-Kakashi lo miro sorprendido-No te hagas, sé que tipo de relación llevan, ¿Qué te parece si te hago lo mismo que hacen?- en ese momento a el peli plata le fue arrebatada su usual bufanda mientras el ojinegro tomaba sus muñecas e increíblemente le amarraba las manos con una corbata-Voy a hacer que lo disfrutes-diciendo esto lo besó, pero no era un beso tierno, este era uno con frustración y amargura cargado con lujuria.

El sometido no podía hacer nada, su amigo lo estaba besando bruscamente, entonces sintió un mordisco bastante fuerte en su labio, lo que provoco que abriera la boca y aprovechándose de esto el otro introdujo su lengua.

-Hmp…- el peli plateado quería parar, no entendía nada, corrió su cara para poder respirar puesto que el beso le había robado todo el aire.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? –dijo mirándole sin sentimientos.

-N-no te entiendo… ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo jadeando desesperado tratando de soltarse.

-Haber déjame pensarlo ¿Qué que me pasa?, pues te diré, ¿Como te sentirías si ves a la persona que amas besándose con otro?

-No se de que me hablas-dijo mirándole directamente.

-¡No te hagas el que no sabe! ¡Yo te vi en el colegio!, ¡Iruka y tú se estaban besando y más encima vuelves a tu casa como tres horas después! ¿¡Que quieres que piense!

-¡Idiota Iruka se estaba cayendo y yo me gane debajo para que no se golpeara! ¡Solo fue un accidente que nos besáramos!

-… ¡P-pues eso no explica que te hayas demorado tres horas en dejarlo en su casa! ¿O si?

-Tks… lo pase a dejar y luego fui a supermercado a comparar algunas cosas, cuando salí hacia las calles en mi auto hubo un accidente, por eso me demoré ¿contento?-dijo suspirando y mirándolo fijamente.

-…-

-Ahora me puedes soltar, tengo cosas que hacer- el otro lo soltó sin decir una sola palabra, y salió de la habitación.

-K-Kakashi yo… lo siento, te pido disculpas-y sin más salió corriendo de la casa dejando a un pensante Kakashi.

Continuara…

_**(1) Esto se refiere a que si por ejemplo yo tengo un pololo y no lo voy a ver desde hace como una semana… si no voy yo viene el, o se si entienden XD**_ (2)_** El cielo se refiere al supuesto techo, pero en realidad se llama cielo.**_

_****_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS HERMOSISIMAS QUE ME COMENTAN LAS ADOROO : kaoryciel94, Veruto Kaname: ****sii jejej yo siempre pienso mal ooO jeje sasuke es mas mal pensado, pero yo lo hice asi MUAHAHAHAHAH, pasalo suuper, cuidate muucho y gracias por el review. Ikaros-san, emm uno sin nombre: creo que haré lemon, pero tengo que pensalo muy bien XD. Natykaramia emm creo que esos sontodos y si falta algien que me mande una patada imaginaria XD MUUUCHAS GRACIAS TT_TT **

**__Emmm... pido disculpas enoooooormes, a alguien le ha pasado que se le va la inspiracion!, pues taba escribiendo el capi hace algun tiempo y justo se me fue asi como tan velozmente y despues no podia escribir! y fue tan frustrante por que no los queria dejar esperando tanto de verdad sorry :(, **

**Respecto al capi: se preguntaran¿que esta pasando porque tanto obitoxkakashi y nada sasuxnaru?, bueno recibi un review hace algun tiempo que me decia algo asi como "ojala este sea un fic de mas de 5 capis" y yo que no pensaba hacerlo de tantos quede como "no te decepcionare!" jeje y pues en el otro prometo que habrá lo prometo, pero tiene que ir no muy rapido :D y obito por kakashi jeje es que justo me inspiree! y me encanta :),**


End file.
